Relatives Through Time
by Arwennicole
Summary: Kimberly goes to Silver Hills with her children. Then she gets a whole new definition to time. COMPLETED!
1. New Powers, New Friends Part I: The Key

Relatives Through Time

By

Nicole and KAOliver

**Disclaimer: We don't own _Power Rangers_. We just own the plot and the characters that don't exist.**

**Summary: Kimberly goes to Silver Hills with her children. Then she gets a whole new definition to time.**

**Author's Note: We insist that if you haven't read _Memories of the Heart_ or _A Different Shade of Lightspeed_. You must read those before you read this one or you will be totally lost.**

Relatives Through Time

Chapter 1: New Friends, New Powers Part I: The Key

Kimberly was watched her children play around on the beach with a smile. She pulled her hair back to reveal the scar on her head from when she was attacked five years ago. "Hunter, be careful," she instructed.

"Don't worry, mom," Her oldest son, Hunter, assured her.

Kimberly smiled as her youngest and biological daughter, Kylie, screamed with laughed as Hunter picked her up and spun her around in the water. Just then, they watched as a huge ship fell from the sky and hit the beach. "What the heck was that?" Blake, her youngest son, asked. Kimberly pulled off her sunglasses

"I have no idea, Hunter stay here and keep an eye on your brother and sister," she instructed.

Hunter watched as Kimberly ran up the hill.

Kimberly gasped when she saw a spaceship of some sort. Hunter and the kids had come up the hill. "I told you to stay put," she insisted.

"You know us," Hannah, her oldest daughter, answered.

Kimberly gasped when she saw four people come running out of the ship, but then it exploded. "GET DOWN!" She shouted. She pushed her children to the sand and once it was over, she sat up. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"We're fine," Hunter replied.

"Now, I'm serious, stay here," she insisted.

She then hurried down the hill. She ran over to a girl that was not far from her.

The girl had shoulder-length brown hair, brown eyes, she was wearing some kind of uniform, and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She was filthy and her hair was falling out.

There was another girl with shoulder-length black, curly hair, brown eyes, she was wearing the same kind of uniform, Kimberly saw a diamond ring on her left hand, and her hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail. She was also filthy, but her hair was staying put.

There was a guy on Kimberly's left that had black hair cropped short, brown eyes, and he wore the same kind of uniform. Being just as dirty as the two girls.

Then there was another guy on Kimberly's far right side with green hair, brown eyes, he had some sort of gem in the middle of his forehead, he wore the same uniform, and he was full of soot, but he seemed to be finally coming to.

"Who are you?" The girl with brown hair asked. Kimberly looked at them in disbelief.

"I'm Kimberly Hart. Who are you?" She asked.

The girl with brown hair stood up. "I'm Jen Scott. These are my friends. Katie Walker, Lucas Kendall, and Trip Regis. Where are we?" Jen asked.

"You're in Silver Hills in 2001," Kimberly replied.

Jen looked at her in disbelief. Just then, a mechanical owl flew over their heads. "Someone's coming," the owl informed.

"That's Circuit," Trip informed.

"Where are you guys from?" Hunter asked.

Kimberly sighed as she looked over at her children. "These are my kids. This is Hunter, Blake, Hannah, and Kylie," Kimberly informed. Jen nodded to them. Kimberly felt amazement and looked over to see Lucas staring at her.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," she informed.

"Where are you guys from?" Hunter repeated.

"We'll talk later, have you seen a gang of mutants running around?" Jen asked.

"No, we were here to check it out too," Kimberly informed.

She felt realization hit Jen and her eyes widened. However, she watched as Jen walked over to a case and opened it to reveal morphers. "We need these to capture Ransik," Jen informed. She handed the morphers to each of her team mates and Kimberly watched as they put the morphers on and it was talking about their DNA. "Let's go," Jen insisted.

"I'm coming with you," Kimberly informed.

"No, it's too dangerous," Lucas insisted.

Kimberly laughed slightly. "Honey, I've seen a lot in my day. A bunch of monsters won't surprise me," she laughed. Kimberly then turned to Hunter. "Hunter, take your siblings home and I mean it stay there," she instructed. Hunter nodded and they went to gather their things.

Kimberly followed the Rangers into the city. "Have you found anything yet?" Jen asked.

"Nothing yet, Jen," Trip replied.

"So, Power Rangers huh?" Kimberly asked.

"What do you know about Power Rangers?" Jen asked.

Kimberly sighed. "I was once a Power Ranger and I've been mentoring Power Ranger teams," Kimberly replied. Jen turned around and looked at her.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger. Competed for the Pan-Globals in 1993 but had to drop out because you were pregnant," Jen recounted.

"How much do you know about me?" Kimberly asked.

"I know a lot, but I am not allowed to say anything about your future."

Kimberly sighed as she followed Jen. She watched as Jen bumped into a guy who was reaching down to grab his keys. "Excuse me," she told him.

"Sorry about that," he apologized.

Kimberly watched as Jen stalled. But then, Trip called them. "Jen, Nadira's here," he informed.

"On it," Jen answered.

Kimberly followed Jen to where Nadira was attacking.

Kimberly stood back as they got ready to morph. "TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" They shouted. Her eyes widened when nothing happened.

"What's happening?" Katie asked.

"I don't know," Jen replied.

Nadira laughed and then she sent cyclobots at them. However, Jen and Kimberly followed Nadira.

"KIMBERLY! STAY BACK!" Jen shouted. Kimberly got into a fighting stance.

"Sorry, I'm involved now," Kimberly informed.

"Are you crazy?" Jen hissed.

"You can say that."

Kimberly felt all of Nadira's evil and winced when she could feel anger as well. Kimberly flipped over Nadira's head and tried fighting her but the cyclobots grabbed her. "JEN!" She shouted. She watched as Jen was thrown halfway across the outdoor café.

"Finish them off," Nadira laughed.

Kimberly struggled against the cyclobots just as Jen was. But then, someone freed Kimberly from the cyclobots and looked up to see Hunter. "Hunter, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Helping out," Hunter replied.

They looked up when a motorcycle came by and the rider rescued Jen. Once the cyclobots disappeared, Kimberly hurried over to Jen. "Jen, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," Jen insisted.

They looked up when the guy walked over to them. Kimberly recognized him from the park. "Are you okay? What was all that about?" He asked. Kimberly watched as he lifted his helmet off his head.

He had light brown hair, brown eyes, he was wearing black shoes, black pants, a red shirt, a black leather jacket, and under his arm was a helmet.

She looked over at Jen to see tears welling up in her eyes and she covered her mouth. "Whoa, what's the matter? You look like you've just seen a ghost," the guy commented.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. New Powers, New Friends Part II: Time Fo

Chapter 2: New Friends, New Powers Part II: Time For Time Force

**(Last Time on _Relatives Through Time_)**

**_Kimberly meets a group of people that came from the future. However, when she learns more about them, she learns they know everything about her. However, when Jen and Kimberly are in trouble, someone comes to their rescue. Who is this rider and why is Jen so affected by his appearance?_**

**(Now the Conclusion)**

Kimberly turned around when the other Rangers came. However, she saw that they were just as surprise as Jen was. She watched as Katie walked up to him. "He looks just like Alex," Katie commented while pinching his cheeks.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who's Alex?" He asked.

"No one. Thanks for your help, but I'm fine now," Jen replied.

"Okay, I gotta go, see ya," he called out.

Kimberly looked over at Jen totally confused. "Who's Alex?" She asked.

"No one," Jen insisted.

Lucas sighed as he walked over to Kimberly. "Who is he? Why won't she say anything?" Kimberly demanded.

"Kimberly, Alex Drake was Jen's partner in Time Force. They were engaged to get married, but then Ransik, the mutant we're after, killed him right before we came here," Lucas explained.

"So, you guys are from the future?" Hunter asked.

"The year 3000 to be exact," Lucas replied.

Kimberly was shocked and looked over at Hunter. She placed her arm around her son's shoulders before following the Time Force Rangers.

Jen sighed and looked at Kimberly. "We appreciate all your help, but we don't need a mentor," Jen insisted.

"You have got to be kidding. With those freaks out there, you're really going to need my mother's help," Hunter insisted.

"The kid's right, Jen. We're going to need all the help we can get," Katie agreed.

"Well, before we can do anything. Circuit, why won't our morphers work?" Jen asked.

"They are linked with the Red Ranger's morphed," Circuit replied.

"Of course, if we can find one to take the morphed, we could unlock the other morphers. But it's encoded with Alex's DNA," Trip pointed out.

Kimberly saw Jen's head lower a bit. "What about that other guy? You saw how much he looked like Alex," Katie pointed out.

"No, we can do this on our own," Jen insisted.

"You can't do this without his help," Kimberly pointed out.

Jen sighed and nodded. "Fine, I'll go talk to him," she told Kimberly. Kimberly could feel the hurt coming from Jen's heart. Kimberly had a feeling things weren't going to work out. She nodded to Hunter and they went to follow her.

Kimberly watched as Jen and the guy came out of the house and after awhile, she watched as Jen stomped off very upset. "That's our cue, Hunter," she informed. Hunter nodded and went to catch up to the guy.

The guy was about to leave when Kimberly and Hunter arrived. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Hi, I'm Kimberly Hart and this is my son, Hunter. We came to talk to you about what Jen was saying," Kimberly replied.

"Ok, first off, are you really going to believe what she's saying?" He asked.

"Yes, because I have dealt with Rangers before. However, they need your help…." Kimberly trailed off realizing she didn't know his name.

"Wes, Wes Collins," he answered.

"Wes, they lost their Red Ranger and you're the only one close enough to the DNA encoded on the morphed," she informed.

Wes put his helmet down. "Okay, let's just say that I believe you for a second. I have no idea how to be a Ranger," he pointed out.

"Trust me when I say that all the Rangers I have met weren't expecting to be Rangers or knew how to be Rangers. I've been able to help them," she informed.

Wes sighed and looked at her and Hunter. "Do you really think I can help them?" He asked. Kimberly nodded and Wes sighed again.

"When do we begin?" He asked.

"Now," she replied.

Wes followed them.

Kimberly gasped when she saw Ransik throw Jen up in the air waiting for her to fall to her death. She watched as Wes jumped off his motorcycle and caught her and they both hit the car. "Is it too late to reconsider?" He asked. Jen smiled and handed him the morphed.

"It's yours," she informed.

Wes let out a whoop and put the morphed on. Kimberly smiled as the Rangers got ready to morph. "TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" They shouted. They morphed.

"Yes," she whispered.

After Ransik was defeated, Kimberly watched as Jen ripped the morphed off Wes's wrist. "Whatever," he mumbled. He then walked away. Kimberly walked up to them.

"What was that about?" She demanded.

"We didn't need his help anymore," Jen replied.

"You can't fight without a Red Ranger," Hunter insisted.

"We'll be fine," Jen snapped.

She then sighed and looked at them. "By the way, I'm going to let you be our mentor," she informed.

"After we talked her into it," Katie told her.

Kimberly watched as Jen walked away and sighed. "Jen, what are you doing?" She whispered.


	3. Knowing what it's like to get Hurt

Chapter 3: Knowing what it's like to get Hurt

Kimberly arrived at the beach and walked over to Jen who was sitting on a rock looking out at the ocean. She climbed up the rock and sat next to her. "Lucas told me what happened to Alex. I'm so sorry to hear that," she sympathized.

"It doesn't concern you, Miss Hart," Jen told her.

"First off, it's Kimberly, Miss Hart makes me sound like I'm an old woman."

Jen just looked at the water. "I know what it's like to get hurt," Kimberly told her.

"Yeah, but Alex is dead. Tommy's still alive," Jen mumbled.

Kimberly stood up. "All right, Jen. I can see that you've been hurt. I have too. You lost Alex because of Ransik. I lost Tommy because of a stupid letter that I didn't even write," Kimberly snapped. Jen stood up with a glare.

"Alex is _dead_ Kimberly, DEAD! Ransik killed him and he's never coming back," Jen snapped back.

Kimberly grabbed Jen's shoulders. "Listen to me. Fine you can mourn over Alex, but I see that every time you attack Ransik, you're doing it out of revenge. What good would it do if you get killed? You're blinded by revenge," Kimberly explained. Jen backed up and glared at her.

"You have no right to tell me how to fight. You've been trying to contact Tommy for years and not once has he answered you," Jen told her.

"I'm also raising four children _on my own_ with very, very little help. I want my baby girl to at least know her father. If having faith in getting in contact with him is a crime, lock me up."

Jen glared at her. "You know what, forget it," Kimberly snapped. She stood up and walked away.

Kimberly found Wes sitting outside after Jen once again shouted at him for trying to help. "WES!" She called. Wes looked up as Kimberly ran over to him.

"What do you want? Here to yell at me too?" He asked.

"Look, I'm sorry for how Jen treated you. She's just going through a rough time right now," Kimberly assured him.

"Are you from the year 3000 too?" He asked.

Kimberly shook her head. "Come on, Wes, we have a lot to talk about," she informed. She then led Wes away from the bank.

They ended up at his house and they sat by the pool. However, Trip was there waiting for them. "Trip, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to explain to Wes why Jen's the way she is," Trip replied.

Kimberly nodded and watched as Trip explained everything about Alex and even showed Wes an image of Jen and Alex. Kimberly couldn't believe how much Alex and Wes looked alike. "We need your help Wes. Talk to Jen, she'll listen to you if you just get her to listen," Kimberly insisted. Just then, Blake came out of the trees. "Blake, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I followed you," he replied.

Kimberly sighed as she stood up. "Wes, this is my son, Blake. Blake, this is Wes," she informed. Wes's eyes widened when he saw Blake. Kimberly looked way too young to have a teenaged son. "I'll explained everything later, just not now," Kimberly assured him. Wes nodded and Kimberly wrapped an arm around her son's shoulders. "If you want to talk to Jen, we're at the beach," she informed. She looked at Trip. "Come on, we have to go," she informed. Just then, Wes's dad was calling for him and they went their separate ways.

Kimberly watched as the boys and Hannah were trying to help the Rangers gather whatever was left. She looked down at her daughter to see her fast asleep against her. Kimberly smiled and kissed the top of her daughter's head. She then saw that Wes had arrived. He wanted to help them. Circuit then flew next to Kimberly. "Kimberly, there's a mutant's attacking downtown," he informed.

"Jen, Ransik's released a mutant," she called.

Jen walked over to the rest of the Rangers and looked at Wes. She looked at the morpher in her hand and looked at Wes. "One more chance," she informed. She then threw the morpher towards him. Wes nodded and then Kimberly watched as the Rangers went to fight the mutant.

"Kimberly, you can watch the fight through this," Circuit informed.

Kimberly looked at the screen in front of them and nodded. She then watched as the fight between Rangers and mutant was about to start. "Ready?" Jen asked.

"Ready," they replied.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!"

Kimberly smiled to see that they were finally working together. "Use your Chrono Blasters," Kimberly instructed.

"Right," Wes answered.

She watched as the Rangers pulled out the Chrono Blasters and blasted the monster. However, they weren't working. "CHRONO SABER! TIME STRIKE!" Wes shouted. That worked, however, it ripped some sort of sticker on the side that made the monster grow.

"Oh, no! Circuit, they need zords for this," she informed.

"Right, I'm on it, Kim," Circuit agreed.

Just then, Time Flyers came and Kimberly was relieved to see them defeat the monster. "Come on guys," she insisted. The kids nodded and followed their mom towards the park.

Kimberly allowed Kylie to play in the swings and had Hannah watch her while she went to talk with the Rangers. "No, you can keep it," Jen told Wes. Wes was going to give the morpher back until Jen told him that he could keep it. Katie was so excited that she hugged Wes, but with her super-strength she almost crushed him. Kimberly winced and then Hunter and Blake walked over to him.

"You already know, I'm Blake, and this is my brother, Hunter," Blake informed.

Wes nodded to Hunter and looked at Kimberly to see her watching Hannah and Kylie play. "It's great to meet you two. You have a great mom," Wes told them.

"Yeah, mom's sacrificed a lot for us. We don't know how to repay her for what she's done for us," Hunter agreed.

Wes then went down to talk to Kimberly.

Kimberly smiled as Hannah and Kylie were playing on the swings when Wes sat by her. "So, how is it that a girl as young as you has three teenaged kids and a little kid?" He asked. Kimberly sighed as she looked at all four of her kids.

"Hunter, Blake, and Hannah aren't my biological children. I adopted all three of them. Kylie is my own flesh and blood," Kimberly replied quietly.

"She looks to be no more than five."

"Yeah, well, teen pregnancies have that way of making their parents too young to even have them."

Kimberly bit her lip. "Don't get me wrong, Wes, I love my kids with all my heart and soul. I just wish I could find my daughter's father. I haven't seen him in over five years. The last time I saw him, Kylie was only a few months old. I have sent him many letters telling him about Kylie, but I never get an answer back," she explained. Kylie then ran up to Kimberly.

"Mommy, I picked this for you," she told Kimberly.

Kimberly smiled as her daughter held out a daisy. "It's pretty, sweet heart, thank you," Kimberly told her. Kylie smiled and Kimberly kissed her daughter's cheek. "Go play with Hannah now. We'll be leaving soon," she informed. Kylie nodded and ran off. "Jen thinks she knows everything about me. She knows about Tommy and everything. However, she doesn't know how hard it is for me to raise Kylie without her dad. I regret everyday not going to him about the baby," she explained. She suddenly felt sympathy coming from Wes. She looked over at him. "I don't need sympathy," she told him. Wes looked at her confused. "I'm a empath. I can feel people's feelings. I know what their feeling. However, for some reason, the feeling of anger weakens me," she explained.

"Kim, I'm sorry about Tommy," he told her.

"It's not your fault."

She placed her hand on his shoulder with a smile. "I'm happy with my life nonetheless. I have four great kids and I've been training Power Ranger teams for a long time now. I love my life. I love doing what I do," she assured him. She then called for her kids and Wes watched as Kimberly picked Kylie up and walked away with her kids.

"_How could someone not answer another person's letters? Especially when they're important ones_," he pondered.

One thing's for sure, Wes was going to make sure that Kim never got hurt again.


	4. Captured Part I: Lucas's Promise

Chapter 4: Captured Part I: Lucas's Promise

Kimberly sighed as she woke up, she smiled to see Kylie fast asleep next to her. She smiled at her baby girl and touched her face. "You look like your father when you sleep," she whispered. She kissed the side of her daughter's head before getting out of bed.

She walked down the stairs to find Hunter, Blake, and Hannah already up. "Hey you guys, what are you doing up?" She asked.

"Mom, it's 9:30," Hunter replied.

Kimberly smiled as she went to get some coffee. "Boys, what do you two plan on doing today?" She asked.

"Uh, Blake and I are gonna hang out at the racetrack," Hunter replied.

Kimberly sighed. "What got you two interested in racing?" She asked.

"That new Blue Ranger, Lucas. He's an awesome racecar driver in the year 3000," Blake replied.

Kimberly smiled as she sat up on the counter looking at her kids. She was glad to see that they were so interested in racing. She wanted her children to have a life outside of watching their mom being a Power Ranger mentor. "And you, Hannah?" She asked.

"I'm going to hang out with Brooke today at the mall," Hannah replied.

Kimberly nodded and leaned back against the cupboards. "What about you, mom?" Hunter asked.

"I'm taking Kylie to the park today," she replied.

"The park?" Kylie asked.

Kimberly smiled at her daughter. "That's right sweet heart, we're going to the park today," she replied. Kylie laughed as she ran over and hugged Kimberly. "You guys have fun today," Kimberly told them. They nodded and then Kimberly sent Kylie upstairs to change while she went upstairs herself to get changed.

When Kimberly came out of her bedroom, she was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, a pink t-shirt, and her hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail. She smiled as Kylie came out.

Kylie was wearing white tie-up shoes, a white flowered dress, and her hair was tied back in a pink ribbon.

"Are you ready to go sweetie?" She asked. Kylie nodded and then they went off to the park.

**(Ransik's Lair)**

Nadira came in to see her father working a plan. "Daddy, if you want to defeat the Rangers, how about you hit them where it hurts?" Nadira asked. Ransik grinned evilly.

"What did you have in mind, Nadira?" He asked.

"Take their mentor, daddy, they're vulnerable without her," Nadira replied.

"Good idea," Ransik agreed.

He kissed his daughter's cheek with a grin.

**(Silver Hills's Park)**

Kimberly smiled as she played with her daughter. "Mommy, tell me about daddy," she insisted. Kimberly sighed as she sat Kylie down on the grass. Kylie's favorite story in the whole world.

"Do you want me to tell it over ice cream?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah! Ice cream," Kylie replied.

Kimberly laughed as she kissed her daughter's cheek. "Stay right here. No talking to strangers," she instructed. Kylie nodded and sat under a tree as Kimberly went to buy ice cream.

Lucas was driving by the park when he saw Kimberly and Kylie. However, his eyes were really drawn to Kimberly. Ever since he met her, he was drawn to her. "Am I crazy? She's my mentor and at least a few years older than me," he mumbled. He closed his eyes with a sigh. Even though Kimberly was three years older than him, he already had feelings that he know he shouldn't be having. "I have only known her for a couple of months. I must be going out of my mind," he told himself.

"MOMMY!" Kylie screamed.

Lucas opened his eyes when he saw Ransik trying to grab Kimberly only to see her fighting back as hard as she could.

Kimberly did a back flip to get away from Ransik. "Get away from me," she snapped. Ransik laughed and looked up as cyclobots grabbed Kylie.

"MOMMY!" She screamed.

"Kylie!" Kimberly gasped.

She looked over at Ransik. "You monster, let her go. She's only a child," she snapped.

"Surrender, and I'll let the brat go," he replied.

Lucas ran over and freed Kylie from the cyclobots. "Lucas!" Kimberly gasped. Ransik grabbed Kimberly from behind and held one of his blades up to her throat.

"Give it up, Blue Ranger," Ransik snapped.

"Lucas, just get Kylie and get her out of here," she insisted.

"Listen to your mentor," Ransik laughed.

Just then they disappeared and Kylie was sitting on the ground crying. Lucas ran over to her. "Kylie, are you okay?" He asked.

"That mean mom took my mommy," she sobbed.

Lucas nodded and picked Kylie up. "We'll go talk to Jen and the others," he told her. Then he ran to the car and went back to the clock tower.

Lucas came in with a sobbing Kylie. "Ransik has Kimberly," he informed. Jen stood up in shock as Lucas took Kylie up to the loft. Lucas placed Kylie on his blanket.

"Is my mommy going to be okay?" She asked.

Lucas sat next to her and sighed. "Your mommy's going to be just fine. I'm going to contact your brothers and sister and they're going to come and take you home," he told her. Kylie shook her head.

"No, I don't like being without my mommy," she sobbed.

Lucas sighed as she buried her head in his lap. "I promise you, Kylie, I'm going to get your mom back," he assured her. Kylie cried herself to sleep on him and Lucas watched as Hunter, Blake, and Hannah came in. Until Kimberly was home safely with her children, they have to take care of the Hart children.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry with the lack of reviews. I've been very busy with my final exams at school. I'm back now and able to update more often again :) thank you everyone for your reviews so far.**


	5. Captured Part II: Love of her Children

Chapter 5: Captured Part II: Love of her Children

Kimberly sat in Ransik's lair with cuffs on her hands. She watched as Ransik was thinking about how to destroy the Rangers. She was worried about her children for the most part. Her children were the reason why she didn't give up living years ago after the attack. However, when she found out she was pregnant, she knew that she had to live to raise her baby. Then along came Kylie and it made it better knowing that Kylie was Tommy's daughter and not her attacker's daughter. Then once she came to Mariner Bay, she was so happy to get her sons and her daughter. Kimberly knew that her children needed her and she had to be there for them. "_I'm going to be home soon you guys, I promise_," she pondered.

Hannah sighed as she woke up in a loft instead of her room. She looked over to see Kylie asleep with tears on her face, not only that, she was cuddled up next to Lucas. Hannah got up and jumped down from the loft landing in front of Jen and Katie. "Good morning to you too," Katie commented.

"Not much of a good morning without my mom here. Kylie's miserable without her," she informed.

"She's only five, she's dependent on Kimberly," Jen mumbled.

Hannah's blood was starting to boil. "We need our mom, Jen. Not just Kylie, but Hunter, Blake, and me. We need our mom. Don't sit there and act like my mother's capture is nothing more than a mission. This is my mother. A woman that took me in after my biological mother abandoned me. A woman who's been through that YOU can't EVEN compare to," Hannah snapped. Jen stood up and looked Hannah in the eye.

"You have _no_ idea what I've been through," Jen snapped back.

"Ransik killed your fiancé. The father of my sister believed lies in a letter. My mom was practically abandoned because of that letter. DON'T YOU DARE SIT THERE AND THINK THAT YOUR WORLD HAS ENDED!" Hannah shouted.

"THE DAY ALEX DIED! MY WORLD DID END!" Jen shouted back.  
"MY PARENTS ARE DEAD! MY MOM COMMITTED SUICIDE AND MY FATHER WAS KILLED IN A CRASH! I'VE MOVED ON!"

Jen glared at Hannah. "Hunter and I have been through so much to rebuild our lives. If my brother and I can jump the hurdle of losing both our parents in terrible ways, you can certainly move on with your life without Alex," Hannah snapped. She then felt someone hug her around the legs and saw Kylie standing there with tears in her eyes. Hannah sighed as she picked her sister up. "Get your act together and help us get our mother back from that monster," she snapped. Then she walked away with Kylie in her arms.

Kimberly felt weak from the anger emitting from the people who captured her. However, at the same time, she was picking the locks on her wrists. Every second she stayed there, the weaker she became. Ever since her attack and when she was told she had the ability of empathy, the anger emotion weakened her. They couldn't figure out why that emotion affected her the most. Kimberly finally released her wrists and then she quietly snuck away trying to get out before it was too late.

Circuit then flew over to them. "Kimberly's signal has been located in the park," he informed. Hannah watched as the Rangers went off.

Kimberly felt terribly weak as she made her way through the park. She finally fell to her knees in exhaustion. "KIMBERLY!" A familiar voice shouted. She felt someone roll her over onto her back and felt someone holding her in their arms. "Kimberly, answer me," Lucas insisted. Kimberly opened her eyes.

"Lucas...is Kylie okay?" She asked.

"She's okay," he assured her.

Kimberly then fell unconscious. "Get her back to the clock tower," Jen insisted. Lucas nodded as he picked Kimberly up into a carrying position and ran back to the clock tower.

Hunter and Blake looked up as Lucas came in with their unconscious mother in his arms. "Mom!" Hunter gasped. He ran over and checked her pulse. "Get her to the loft," he insisted. Lucas nodded and took Kimberly to the loft.

Once Kimberly was lying down on Hannah's sleeping bag, Hunter was right by her side again. "Angela was telling me what to do if this happens again," he mumbled. Hunter held her hand and knew how to at least get her stronger again. He closed his eyes. Lucas watched as Hunter tried using the most powerful emotion to make her stronger again. "I love you mom," he whispered. Her pale skin became normal again. Hunter looked over at his brother and sisters. "She'll be okay, she just needs rest," he assured them. Lucas watched as the children surrounded Kimberly. Kylie placed her head on Kimberly's shoulder, Hannah placed her head on Kimberly's side, Hunter placed his head on Kimberly's other shoulder, and Blake placed his head on Kimberly's other side. They were helping their mom. When Ms. Fairweather learned that anger is what weakened her, love is what gave her, her strength back again.

That evening, Jen came up to the loft and her eyes widened when she saw all four children asleep near their mother. What Hannah had said to her rang in her head. She saw that Hannah and Hunter went through much pain and that Kimberly, Blake, and Kylie were the best people they stumbled upon. Kimberly took all three of these children in and raised them as her own. Kimberly trained these kids with all her knowledge of karate. Jen also knew Kimberly's future. However, what Jen also saw, made her worry. Lucas was sitting near the Hart family staring at Kimberly with infatuation written all over his face. "_He can't...if he does, the future could be changed for the worse_," she pondered.

Kimberly woke up and smiled to find all of her children asleep around her. Kylie was the first to wake up. "Mommy!" She gasped. Then the rest of her children woke up and they let Kimberly sit up. Kimberly smiled as she embraced all four of her children.

"We were so worried about you," Blake told her.

"I'm all right, I'm here," she whispered.

Jen was sitting out on the roof looking at the stars when Wes came out. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine, I just have a lot on my mind," she replied.

"About?" Wes asked.

"What Hannah said to me. She was right. She and her brother have been through terrible hurdles that no child should go through. And yet she and her brother encountered a wonderful woman. I was a fool to cast her aside like she was another mission. When I saw all four children fast asleep around her, I realized that these children depend on their mother. Kimberly has a bright future ahead of her and I intend for her to keep that future."

Wes sat next to her and they both sat there, no other words were said afterwards.

Lucas watched as Kimberly embraced her children. The feelings welling up inside him were still there. He was worried about Kimberly in ways he shouldn't be. However, the problem was that he didn't care anymore. Lucas Kendall wanted to be with Kimberly Hart, having no idea how much of an impact it could have on her future.


	6. Forbidden

Chapter 6: Forbidden

A couple of weeks after Ransik captured Kimberly and that Kimberly escaped him and how weak she grew from feeling his anger, Lucas had decided to try and pursue a relationship with her. Even though, he knew that Jen would forbid it.

One day, Lucas had taken the boys to the racetrack. Both boys were wanting to try motocross for a long time now, so he was gong to show the boys about the racing and motorcycles. "Thanks again for doing this, Lucas," Hunter commented.

"No problem, you guys should be able to have some fun too," Lucas assured them.

Both boys nodded and then Lucas watched as the boys went off to their first lesson on riding the motorcycles. As Lucas watched Kimberly's boys started to learn how to ride, his mind wandered back to Kimberly. Thinking of the conversation he had with Kimberly when she started feeling better.

**(Flashback)**

_**Kimberly was leaning against the wall when Lucas came up to the loft. "I brought you something to eat," he informed.**_

"**_Thanks, Lucas, I'm not really hungry right now," Kimberly informed._**

_**Lucas set the tray down and sat across from her. "You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" He asked.**_

"**_Of course I think about Tommy. He's the father of my child," Kimberly replied._**

_**Lucas nodded as he watched her lean against the wall and looked out the window. "Kimberly, it won't heal if you keep doing this," Lucas commented.**_

"**_Lucas, if you think it's easy to forget your first love, then you never know what it was like to fall in love," she mumbled._**

_**Lucas knew that Kimberly didn't want to talk to him now that he said something like that to her. "Kimberly, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he apologized. Tears fell down Kimberly's face.**_

"**_Where is he, Lucas? Why won't he answer my letters? Why can I find him?" She asked._**

_**Lucas sighed as he walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I don't know, Kim, I really don't know," he replied. Kimberly placed her head on his shoulder in tears. Lucas sighed as he gently hugged her. "Everything's going to be okay," he assured her.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Lucas looked up as the boys finished their lesson. "You guys ready to go?" He asked. The boys nodded and Lucas led the boys back to the clock tower.

Jen was sitting at the table waiting for Lucas. Her blood was boiling after what she learned what Lucas was planning on doing. "Hey, Jen," he greeted. He watched as Hunter went to get his sisters before heading home.

"Lucas, I want to talk to you," she informed.

Lucas followed Jen to an isolated place to talk. "Lucas, want are you doing?" She asked.

"I was taking the boys out for their first motocross lesson," he replied.

"No, you're trying to get close to Kimberly. Are you crazy?" Jen asked.

"I really like her, Jen. She's a great person."

"She has a future, Lucas. That future is with Tommy Oliver, not Lucas Kendall."

"What are you saying, Jen? Just because I want to date Kimberly, doesn't mean it's going to ruin her future with Tommy."

"IT WILL! Lucas..."

Jen stopped and placed her hand on her forehead before continuing to speak. "Lucas, if she dates you, it could change her mind about wanting to be with Tommy again. If that happens, then her future is going to be all messed up," Jen explained.

"What business is it of yours to butt into my love life?" Lucas asked.

"Because, Kimberly's future with Tommy is what makes Kylie become the successful person she is."

"She can still be that successful person."

"No, not without her parents being together. She needs them both for her to get as far as she got."

Jen then looked Lucas straight in the eye. "Lucas, I forbid you to even think about dating Kimberly Hart. That is an order," she ordered. Lucas stared at Jen in the face before walking away.

That evening, Lucas drove up to the park and saw Kimberly watching the older play with Kylie. "Hey, Kim," he greeted. Kimberly smiled.

"Hey, Lucas," she greeted back.

Lucas smiled as he walked over and sat next to her. "They just love playing on that playground huh?" He asked.

"Well, more Kylie than the others, they love playing with her though," she replied.

Lucas smiled and watched as Blake picked Kylie up and had her sitting on his back as he ran around the playground with her on his back. "Lucas, I want to thank you," Kimberly started.

"For what?" He asked.

"For comforting me when I needed comfort. You took my boys out to fulfill their dream. I thank you for that."

Lucas smiled and kissed her cheek. "You're welcome," he answered. Kimberly smiled and looked out at her kids again. "Kimberly, I've been wondering, would you like to join me for dinner Saturday?" He asked. Kimberly looked at him.

"You mean like a date?" She asked.

"Well...we don't have to call it that," he replied.

Kimberly sighed as she looked in her lap. However, she had to start to move on a bit. She needed to have someone to be with. Not knowing that Lucas was defying Jen's orders. "I'd love to," she replied.


	7. Taking a new Step

Chapter 7: Taking a new Step

Kimberly was sitting at her dresser with the mirror and started brushing her hair when Hannah came bouncing in. "Is my mom ready for her first date with the Blue Time Force Ranger?" She asked. Kimberly sighed as she stood up.

"I can't do this, Hannah," Kimberly informed.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Hannah, the last person I dated that that was Tommy. The last date I went on, my daughter was conceived."

Kimberly sat down fidgeting with her hands. "I never expected to start dating again," Kimberly babbled. Hannah laughed as she practically hopped on the bed next to her mother.

"Mom, it's just a date, you're not marrying the guy," Hannah teased.

Kimberly sighed as she sat back on her hands on the bed. "Sweetie, he's two years younger than me," Kimberly pointed out.

"So, that shouldn't stop you from dating him. You need some fun, just go out and have some fun," Hannah insisted.

Just then, Blake came in. "Mom, Lucas is here," he informed.

"Thanks, Blake," she told him.

Blake nodded and Kimberly pulled on her high heels before heading downstairs.

Lucas was waiting by the door when Kimberly came down the stairs. Hunter watched as a smile, a true smile, came across his mother's face. "Wow! Kim, you look great," Lucas commented.

"Thanks," Kimberly answered.

The three older kids watched as Kimberly started to leave. "You know who to call if there's trouble. And, I want Kylie to be in bed by the time I go home. Not only that, homework's done," she instructed. They nodded and then they laughed as Lucas practically dragged Kimberly out of the house.

As they were enjoying dinner, Kimberly was playing with some of her purse strap. "Kim, are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

Lucas smiled at her. "So, Kim, what do you do for a job? Besides being a mentor and a mother," Lucas commented.

"Well, since I just finished college, I plan on working to become a teacher. So far, I've been a substitute teacher at the high school. I...uh...got a call from Wes's father today," Kimberly answered.

Lucas looked at her confused. "Really, what did he want?" He asked.

"Well, he was asking me to be part of this new project he's started. Something called the Silver Guardians," she replied.

"Why did he want you to be part of a project like that?" He asked.

"Ever since he got the word about me working with the Lightspeed Rangers, he's wanted me to be part of Silver Guardians."

Lucas sighed as he sat back. "You're not going to do it, are you?" He asked.

"Of course not, the team are my life. My children are my life. I wouldn't abandon that for anything," she replied.

Lucas nodded and Kimberly sighed. "Come on, let's go," he insisted. Kimberly got up and followed her date out of the restaurant after paying their bill.

They were walking along the beach enjoying the time. Kimberly was walking beside him with a sigh. The sand was bothering her shoes so she just took them off and was walking beside him with her shoes in her hands. "I've had a great time tonight. This was one of the best nights of my life. The last time I had this much fun was at a Christmas party..." Kimberly trailed off. The night when her daughter was conceived. She could feel an unwanted emotion coming from Lucas and looked over at him. "What?" She asked.

"You're so beautiful," he commented.

"Thanks, even though, it'd be better if I didn't have this scar on my head," she answered.

"Nah. You hardly notice it."

"Yeah, right."

Lucas saw the heartache on her face. "Kimberly, I know that you miss Tommy," he commented.

"Yeah, I do, I miss him a lot," she replied.

"You'll always have me."

"Thanks Lucas."

Lucas stopped and held onto her hands. Kimberly sighed as she lowered her head. Lucas lifted her head and kissed her. Kimberly quickly pulled back with a gasp.

"I---I'm sorry, I can't do this yet," she told him.

She pulled back and went back home.

When she came through the door, tears were falling down her face. Hannah saw the tears falling down her face. "Mom, what happened?" Hannah asked. Kimberly wiped her tears away.

"Nothing, just a rough night," she replied.

She then went upstairs to calm herself down. She just wasn't ready to do something like that. Now she knew that she was going into, but she still didn't like it.

Jen sighed as she heard Lucas come in. She knew exactly where he went. "You defied a direct order," she informed. Lucas sighed as he removed his jacket.

"Not now, Jen," he mumbled.

"Lucas, stop and listen to me," she ordered.

Lucas looked at her. "You know what, Jen. I don't want to hear it. I'm tired, I had a rough night, and I'm going to bed," he informed. He turned and walked away before Jen could put another word in.

A couple of weeks passed and Lucas was trying to find a way to make it up to Kimberly.

One day, Kimberly was sitting by a pond in the park. Lucas got out of his car and walked over to her. "Hey, Kim," he called. He walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey, Lucas," she greeted.

Lucas sighed as he looked at her. "Hey, sorry for doing that. I was way out of line," he told her. Kimberly sighed as she placed a hand on his.

"You're a good man, Lucas. I'm just not really ready to be kissed like that," she stated.

Lucas nodded and then he smiled as he opened his jacket and pulled a flower out. "I hope this could help," he murmured. He handed her the flower with a smile. Kimberly smiled back as she sniffed the flower.

"Carnations, my favorite," she commented.

Lucas smiled and then he kissed her cheek. At the same time, Jen was watching Lucas with a glare. "Lucas, you're still defying a direct order," she hissed under her breath. She sat down and placed her hand on her head. "He can't ruin the future. He can't ruin her future," she murmured.

**Author's Note: Why is Jen being all bent out of shape about Lucas dating Kimberly? Anyone have a guess of why Jen's so bent out of shape :D. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	8. Thinking things Through

Chapter 8: Thinking things Through

Kimberly woke up early one morning and was going to take her morning jog. She checked on her kids before pulling on her watch and going off for her jog in the park.

As Kimberly was jogging, she saw Jen working out. She jogged over to her with a smile. "Hey Jen," she greeted. Jen looked over at her with a welcoming smile.

"Hey, Kim," she greeted back.

"How are you doing?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm good. I'm tired and a little frustrated, but I'm good," Jen replied.

"Frustrated?"

"Yeah, nothing for you to worry about."

Jen then smiled at Jen. "What?" Jen asked.

"Nothing, I've been seeing you and Wes getting along," she commented.

"Oh, no! You're not pulling me into one of your matchmaking missions."

Kimberly laughed and then her eyes were drawn to something on Jen's shoulder. Jen covered her shoulder quickly, but Kimberly grabbed her hand and let her look. Her eyes widened in disbelief. On Jen's shoulder was the star birthmark. "No way!" She gasped. Jen sighed as she pulled her arm away from her. "The star birthmark. You can't be Kylie," she insisted. Jen shook her head.

"I'm not Kylie. I'm too far into the future to be her. I'm one of your descendants. Jennifer Scotts at your service," she laughed nervously.

"But...how could you get the same star birthmark as my daughter?"

"Ever since Kylie's birth and Zordon gave her the star birthmark. Every girl after her going down in your bloodline, each girl gets a star birthmark."

Kimberly looked at her. "I should've seen it when you guys first came here," she commented. Jen sighed as she looked at Kimberly.

"You weren't supposed to know," Jen stated.

Kimberly understood what she meant and sighed. "That's why you didn't want Lucas to date me," she commented. Jen slowly nodded her head.

"Yes, because if something deep happened between you too, you wouldn't follow down your path and I wouldn't exist. Because what's in your future will have Kylie be a very successful in her life," Jen explained.

Kimberly was a little stunned at her words. "You're not falling in love with Lucas, are you?" Jen asked. Kimberly rubbed the back of her neck. "Kim?" Jen asked.

"I---I don't know," Kimberly replied nervously.

Jen's heart stopped at her words. "You don't know?" Jen asked. Kimberly shook her head.

"Lucas makes me happy. He helps me take care of my kids when I have to go to work. He's there to protect me when I'm in trouble with Ransik's attacks."

"Like Tommy."

Kimberly sighed and nodded. "Yeah, like Tommy," she replied. Jen placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kim, dating Lucas could probably fill some of the pain, but what are you going to do when we go back to the future?" Jen asked.

Kimberly pulled away slightly as she thought about it. Jen was right, what was she going to do when they have to go back to the future. "I have to go," she informed. She then hurried away and left Jen there.

Kimberly was packing her bags when Hunter came in. "Mom, what are you doing?" He asked. She looked up at her son.

"I have to go somewhere else for awhile. You've seen me mentor the Rangers, you know what to do. Take care of your brother and sisters," she instructed.

Hunter was getting really confused and grabbed her arm. "Mom, wait," he insisted. Kimberly looked at her son.

"I have to think things through, Hunter," she informed.

She touched her son's face with a smile. "I'll be back in a few days. I just need a little bit of time to myself," she informed. Hunter nodded and watched as his mother went out to the car. After she said goodbye to her children, she got into the car and left.

Kimberly drove and drove while not caring where to go.

In a couple of hours, she stopped at a nice city called "Turtle Cove" she got out of her car and looked around. It was a nice place, especially for her to straighten things out in her head. She liked Lucas, he made her happy and everything, but if she fell in love with Lucas, it might ruin her and Kylie's future. Kimberly started walking through the park as she tried to think. Her mind was filled with so many thoughts. And yet she couldn't get them into order. "What am I going to do?" She asked quietly. Suddenly, she had a bad feeling that something was behind her. Kimberly looked over her shoulder and saw what looked like a monster. "Oh great! Like I really need this now," she groaned. When the monster came to attack her, Kimberly jumped over the monster's head and started fighting it. However, as Kimberly fought, the monster was getting stronger and stronger. Kimberly was then thrown back and she hit her head.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voice shouted.

Kimberly opened her eyes and she saw what looked like a Yellow Ranger and then she fell unconscious.

**(Silver Hills)**

Lucas glared at Jen. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, JEN!" Lucas shouted.

"She found me out, Lucas, I had to tell her everything," she insisted.

"You told her everything, but who she ends up with. You refuse to admit that I found someone I could relate too and you're trying to ruin it."

"No, I'm not. I told you Lucas that this relationship was a bad idea. She has a future and that's with Tommy. Without Tommy, she can't succeed and neither can her daughter."

"She doesn't need Tommy, she has me."

"Lucas, that's not it. Without her successful life, Kylie won't marry the person she's supposed to and I won't be here."

Lucas glared at Jen some more. "I can't believe you, Jen. I just can't believe you," he snapped. However, the door opened and Wes came in with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong, Wes?" Jen asked.

"Um, I have this letter for Kimberly and I got news from the sender," Wes replied.

"What's going on? Is it Kim?" Lucas asked.

"No...it has something to do with Kim, but it's a private matter."


	9. Her Future

Chapter 9: Her Future

Kimberly woke up with a small groan. She sat up and held her head and felt a bandage on her head. "Welcome," a voice greeted. She looked over and saw a beautiful woman standing there.

She had brown hair that was a few inches past her shoulders, brown eyes, she was wearing white shoes, a white flowing dress, a golden necklace with a blue sapphire in the middle, and on her head was crown of flowers.

Kimberly held her head. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Princess Shayla. My Yellow Ranger, Taylor, rescued you from an org," Shayla informed.

Kimberly sighed and then the girl Shayla told her was named, Taylor, came in.

She had blonde hair that was three inches past her shoulders, blue eyes, she was wearing black shoes, black pants, a yellow blouse, and a yellow jacket.

"How are you feeling?" Taylor asked. Kimberly held her head.

"I'm feeling better, thanks," Kimberly replied.

She slowly got up. "How long have I been out?" She asked. Taylor stepped forward.

"You were unconscious for about a week," Taylor replied.

Kimberly gasped and jumped off the table. "I have to go back," she insisted. Taylor looked over at Princess Shayla, who nodded, and then Taylor took Kimberly back down to the park.

Kimberly walked towards her car and looked at Taylor. "I...want to thank you for rescuing me," she stated. Taylor nodded.

"Anytime," Taylor answered.

Kimberly nodded as she got into her car and drove back to Silver Hills. Taylor watched her go and crossed her arms over her chest. "This won't be the last time we see you," she mumbled. Then she went back to the Animarium.

When Kimberly returned back to the Clock Tower, she smiled when Kylie ran down the stairs. "MOMMY!" She shouted. She jumped in her mother's arms crying.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong sweetie?" She asked.

Jen came down the stairs with a sad look on her face. "Jen, what's going on?" She asked. Hannah slowly came down the stairs.

"Mom, Uncle Jason called a week ago," she informed.

"Yeah, what did he say? Is it J. J. is he okay?" She asked.

Lucas came down along with the rest of the group of Rangers along with Hunter and Blake. "It's not J. J., it's Trini," Jen replied. Kimberly placed Kylie on the ground.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" Kimberly asked worriedly.

"No, Kim, Trini died in a car accident," Wes replied.

All of a sudden, Kimberly started to hyperventilate. "I---I can't breathe," she whispered. She went to hit the floor when Lucas caught her and held her in his arms as she cried. He ran circles on her back as he looked at Jen. Kimberly suddenly knew that Jen knew that Trini was going to die. Kimberly stood up with tears still falling down her face. "You...you knew that Trini was going to die. YOU KNEW SHE WAS GOING TO GET INTO THAT CAR!" She shouted. She went to attack Jen when Hunter and Blake held her back. "YOU KNEW SHE WAS GOING TO DIE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO STOP IT FROM HAPPENING!" Kimberly screamed.

"I couldn't do it, Kim, I'm not allowed to fix stuff like this. I can't ruin Jason's future," she insisted.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me that _you_ couldn't stop Trini from dying," Kimberly hissed.

"I'm not allowed to interfere with Trini and Jason's future," Jen persisted.

Kimberly jerked her arms away from the boys and left the room hurt.

Kimberly sat by the lake throwing stones in the water. Blake and Hunter came up behind their mom. "Mom," Hunter murmured. She looked up at her boys and had them sat beside her.

"It wasn't your fault and Jason knows why you couldn't make it to the funeral," Blake assured her.

Kimberly sighed as she looked into the water. "You boys shouldn't have to worry about me. I'll be okay," she assured them. They smiled as they kissed her cheek. "Go take care of your sisters for me. I'll be home in awhile," she informed. Both Hunter and Blake nodded before getting up and leaving. However, Kimberly heard someone coming up behind her and knew that it was Lucas. "I'm okay, Lucas," she insisted. Lucas sighed as he sat next to his girlfriend.

"Kim, you're allowed to cry," he assured her.

Kimberly sighed and shook her head slowly. "No, I already cried in front of my children. I showed my kids that I'm weak," she insisted. Lucas placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They know you and Trini have known each other since you were kids," he pointed out.

Kimberly leaned against him with a sigh. She looked up at him with a smile. Lucas smiled back and kissed her forehead. She liked Lucas and she cared for him deeply, but she wasn't in love with him. "_If Jen knew so much about her future, why didn't she give her the heads up about Trini dying_?" She pondered. She sighed sadly and looked into the water. It didn't matter, Kimberly's best friend was dead and nothing could change that. Jason was a widower and J. J. is motherless.

Jen sighed as she lifted her morpher up. A picture of Tommy and Kimberly appeared on her morpher. Something she kept with her ever since she came back to the year 2001. She used this to remind herself that Tommy and Kimberly would find each other again soon, very soon.

That night, Kimberly was tucking Kylie into bed when she saw the worn out teddy bear sitting on her nightstand and smiled as she tucked the bear with her daughter. "There, there's Mr. Teddy," she laughed. She kissed her daughter's forehead and smiled at her.

"Mommy, why did Auntie Trini go away?" She asked.

Kimberly sighed as she stroked her daughter's cheek. "Your Auntie Trini was killed by a bad man who hit her car and it made it flip over. I'll tell you one thing, your Auntie Trini loved you so much. She had a hard time putting you down when you were a baby," she explained.

"Was my daddy there when I was a baby?" Kylie asked.

Kimberly sighed as she touched her daughter's cheek. "No, sweet heart, your daddy wasn't there," she replied.

"Why not?" Kylie asked.

Kimberly bit her lip as she tried to explain to her five-year-old daughter why her father was never there when she was a baby. "Your daddy wasn't there, because your daddy had big duties and he wasn't ready to be a daddy. I'm going to tell you this, sweet heart. Your daddy was a kind person. He loved your mommy very much and I love your father very much," she explained. She kissed Kylie's forehead. "If your daddy knew you're here, he'd love you so much," she assured her. She then tweaked her daughter's nose. "Sweet dreams my little angel," Kimberly whispered.

"Night, mommy," Kylie answered.

Kimberly kissed Kylie's forehead before leaving the room knowing that one day, she had to find Tommy and tell him about Kylie.


	10. Choices

Chapter 10: Choices

Kimberly sighed as she looked over the bills. She rubbed her forehead and let out a heavy sigh. "How am I going to pay for all of these bills?" She mumbled. Her substitute teaching job was a great job along with doing the Odd Jobs with the Rangers, but sometimes they weren't enough. Especially when she's raising three teenagers and a little girl

"Hey mom," Hunter greeted.

Kimberly looked up at her son with a smile. "Hey, Hunter," she greeted. Hunter sat next to her and looked over the bills.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"Not so good, honey, the substituting and the odd jobs just aren't enough to pay for these bills."

Hunter sighed as he tried to think of what he should do to help his mother. "Anything I could do to help?" He asked. Kimberly smiled as she kissed her son's forehead.

"No, I don't want you guys to worry about this," she assured him.

Hunter sighed as he got up and went upstairs.

Blake was reading a motocross magazine when Hunter came in. "Did you tell her?" He asked. Hunter sighed as he held the letter in his hands.

"No, now's not the time to tell her," Hunter replied.

Blake looked at him slightly confused. Hunter sat on his bed as he looked at his brother. "Blake, mom's in trouble," he informed. Blake sat up and put his magazine on the bed.

"What do you mean she's in trouble?" He asked.

"I mean, mom's having trouble paying the bills. She doesn't want us to worry about it though."

Blake sighed. "So...what do we do?" Blake asked.

"I don't know. Mom's had it rough during the past couple of months with Trini dying and everything," Hunter replied.

"Yeah and these bills piling on top of it won't make her feel any better," Blake agreed.

Hunter nodded and stood up. "Where are you going?" Blake asked.

"I'm going out to the track. I need to figure out what to do to help mom," he replied.

Blake grabbed his jacket. "Wait, I'm coming with you," Blake informed. Hunter nodded before they left the house.

Later that day, Kimberly was working at the office at Odd Jobs trying to think of what else to do. Today was a very, very, very bad day. Nadira once against escaped from them and not only that, they had met the Silver Guardians that Mr. Collins was telling her about. They met one particular Silver Guardian, Eric Myers, one of the rudest men she ever met in her life. To top it off, she hadn't seen her sons all day.

Kimberly rubbed her forehead as she tried to concentrate at the job at hand when the door opened. Kimberly looked up and sighed. A Silver Guardian stood there staring at her.

He had black hair that was slicked back, brown eyes; he was wearing a Silver Guardian uniform, sunglasses, and a baseball cap with SGA written across the front.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Eric Myers himself," she stated. Eric removed his sunglasses and stood in front of her.

"You're Miss Hart right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm Miss Hart," Kimberly replied.

"Well, I need you to come with me, ma'am. Mr. Collins would like to speak to you."

Kimberly sighed and nodded. "Kim, where are you going?" Lucas asked as he came downstairs.

"I'm going to talk to Mr. Collins, could you watch Kylie for me?" Kimberly answered with another question.

"Yeah, sure," Lucas replied.

Kimberly followed Eric out of the clock tower and went towards Silver Guardians' Headquarters.

Once they arrived, Kimberly knocked on the door to find Mr. Collins at the desk. "Ah! Miss Kimberly Hart, come in come in, would you like anything to drink?" He asked. Kimberly sat down.

"No, I'm fine thank you," she replied.

Mr. Collins nodded as he stood up and shook her hand. "Miss Hart, it is an honor to see you again," he stated. Kimberly shook his hand with a confused look on her face.

"Could you tell me why I'm here?" She asked.

"Of course," he replied.

He sat down at his desk and looked at Kimberly. "Miss Hart..." he started.

"Kimberly," she insisted.

"Kimberly, excuse me, I have spoken to your father, Captain William Mitchell. Everyone knows of your last job working with the Lightspeed Rangers in Mariner Bay. I have asked him of your brief history, a lot of his was confidential, but he gave me enough."

"Enough for what?"

"I am going to ask you to work at the Silver Guardians to help us fight these evil that's there."

Kimberly sighed and remembered the last time they spoke about this. "I could give you a good paycheck to help you take care of your four children," he stated. He wrote down some of the money that he'd give her and Kimberly's eyes widened.

"This could pay off all my bills and be able to take care of my children," she stated.

He nodded with a smile. "I---I'll have to think about it," she informed. Mr. Collins nodded and then Kimberly was about to hand the check back.

"No, keep it," he insisted.

Kimberly sighed as she placed the check in her purse. Then she went back to odd jobs.

Lucas was playing with Kylie when Kimberly came back. "Hey, Kim," he greeted. Kimberly nodded and sat down. "Kylie, how about you go play with your toys for awhile?" He asked. Kylie nodded and went off to play while Lucas went to talk to his girlfriend. "Kim, what's going on?" He asked.

"Lucas, Mr. Collins asked me to join the Silver Guardians again, but this time, he showed me how much he was willing to pay me," she replied.

She showed him the check and Lucas's eyes widened. "This could pay off my bills and I'd be able to take care of my kids," she informed. Lucas nodded in amazement.

"But Kim, what about the team?" He asked.

Kimberly's smile faded. "Oh wow! You know what, I never thought of that," she replied. Lucas sighed as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm still thinking about it," she assured him. Just then, Hunter and Blake came up the stairs. "And where have you two been?" She asked.

"We were at the track," Blake replied.

"Mom, we've been talking and the other day, Blake and I got these letters," he informed.

They handed Kimberly the letter and Kimberly opened it. Her eyes widened as she looked up at her boys. "You two have been accepted into a karate school?" She asked. They nodded.

"Here's the thing, its all the way in Blue Bay Harbor," Hunter replied.

Kimberly sighed as she folded up the letter. She had a lot to think about. She didn't want to lose her sons, but she didn't want them to lose this chance. "Let me think about it and I'll let you guys know," she informed. The boys nodded and they got Kylie and Hannah before heading home. Kimberly sighed as she looked out the window. "So much is happening, why won't it stop?" She asked. She wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't want to lose my boys," she whispered. She got up and walked off.

Kimberly sat at the lake sadly as she looked at the water. "First Trine dies, now Mr. Collins wants me to join his team, and now my boys want to go to this karate school. Why is this happening? Why is this all happening so fast?" She asked. She looked into the water and let out a small sigh.

Hunter and Blake were once again at the racetrack practicing some more. Hannah was there, but Kylie was over at a friend's house. They were enjoying the sunny day, thinking that nothing could go wrong, however, as Hunter went over a jump, he lost control of his bike. "HUNTER!" Hannah and Blake shouted. It was too late, Hunter ran right into a fence. "HUNTER! HUNTER!" Hannah screamed. She jumped over the fence and ran over to her brother. "Blake, call mom," she insisted. Blake nodded and called Kimberly.

Kimberly picked up her ringing cell-phone. "Hello?" She answered.

"Mom, come down to the track. It's Hunter, there's been an accident," Blake informed.

Kimberly didn't need anymore information. She jumped off her bench and ran towards her car. She got in and sped off towards the racetrack.

She arrived at the racetrack and her heart stopped when she saw her son lying on the ground. "HUNTER!" She screamed. She ran over to him. "Did you call an ambulance?" She asked.

"Yeah," Blake replied.

Kimberly removed the helmet with tears in her eyes. "Hunter, talk to me baby," she begged.

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Choices Part II

Chapter 11: Choices Part II

**(Last time on _Relatives through Time_)**

**Kimberly was offered a job at Silver Guardian Headquarters. _Hunter and Blake were accepted into the Thunder Ninja Academy. When Kimberly tells her boys she'll think about letting them go, Hunter gets into an accident. Will Kimberly take the job at SGA? Will Hunter be all right?_**

**(Now the Conclusion)**

Kimberly was standing in the hospital waiting room worried out of her mind about her son. She still couldn't get him to wake up at the racetrack and once the ambulance came, she refused to let them take her son without her. She had Lucas bring the children to the hospital while she went with Hunter.

Kylie saw that her mother was worried and walked over to her. She pulled on her mother's dress and Kimberly looked down at her daughter. "Mommy is Hunter going to leave us like Auntie Trini did?" She asked. Kimberly picked her daughter up.

"No, sweetie, Hunter's not going to leave us like Auntie Trini did," She assured her.

She hugged her daughter and bit her lip as she thought about her son's safety. Just then, the doctor came out. "Is there a Miss Kimberly Hart?" He called. Kimberly set her daughter on the ground and walked over to him.

"I'm Kimberly," she answered.

The doctor looked at her a bit confused. "I'm Kimberly Hart, I'm Hunter Hart's mother. What's wrong with my son? Why won't he wake up?" She asked.

"Miss Hart, your son has a broken arm. He finally woke up right before we got him into surgery," he informed.

Kimberly let out a sigh of relief. "Could I please see my son?" She asked.

"Of course," he replied.

Kimberly nodded and then she went into Hunter's room.

Hunter was awake and was looking out the window. "Hunter," she whispered. She walked over and hugged her son.

"I'm okay mom," he assured her.

Kimberly kissed the side of Hunter's head and looked at the cast on his arm. "It's okay. They said that the impact from the fence broke my arm," he informed.

"I was worried sick about you. Especially when you wouldn't wake up," she told him.

Hunter held onto his mom's hand. "I'm okay, mom," he assured her. Tears were falling down Kimberly's face as she kissed her son's forehead.

"I don't think I'm going to let you boys go to Blue Bay Harbor," she informed.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"Look at you, Hunter. You're sitting in a hospital with a cast on your arm."

Hunter sighed. "Mom, Blake and I really want to go to karate school. Please let us go," Hunter insisted. Kimberly stroked her son's face.

"Sweet heart, not right now with your arm in that cast," Kimberly answered.

She kissed Hunter's forehead again and stood up. "We'll talk more about it later," she informed. Then she left to let her son rest.

When Kimberly arrived home, she found the letters sitting on the table. Tears fell down her face as she thought about letting her sons go to Blue Bay Harbor. "Kim?" A voice called. She looked over her shoulder and saw Lucas standing there. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"No, Lucas, I'm not okay. My son is in the hospital after crashing his motorcycle. I can't pay my bills. Mr. Collins wants this job or me. To make matters worse, my boys want to go to some karate school in Blue Bay Harbor," she replied.

Kimberly finally fell to the floor in tears. "First, I lose Trini in that car crash. Then my bills piled on top of me. My son got into his crash. My daughter thinks her brother's going to die. Now my boys want to move far away from me to go to some karate school," she sobbed. Tears fell down her face and Lucas kneeled in front of her. "I can't do this, Lucas. I don't know what to do," she sobbed. Lucas sighed as he hugged her. He ran circles on her back while trying to get her to calm down. "I can't do this anymore, Lucas," she sobbed. Lucas cried against his shoulder. Tears fell down her face and onto his jacket. Lucas sighed as he kissed the side of her head.

"Everything's going to be okay," he whispered.

She shook her head. "No, it won't be okay. My boys want to leave me," she sobbed.

"No, no, no," he whispered.

He pulled back and placed a hand on her face. "Kimberly, your boys want to make a nice future for themselves. Please understand me, Kimberly. Your boys want to make a future," he assured her. Tears continued to fall down her face. "Your sons don't want to lose you. You're the best thing that ever happened to them," he assured her. Kimberly placed her head on his chest and she started to calm down. "Everything's going to be okay," he murmured.

**(Two Days Later)**

Kimberly sighed when she saw her son trying to do his homework with the cast on his arm. "Baby, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

Kimberly knew that Hunter was angry with her and she thought about the conversation she and Lucas had. She had to let her boys go. "Honey, listen to me. This is hard for me to say, but you have to listen to me. Once your arm is healed, I'm going to let you and Blake go to Blue Bay Harbor to go to the karate school," she informed.

"Really?" Hunter asked.

"Hear me out, Hunter. You have to promise that you'll keep in touch and that you'll come to visit."

"Yeah, of course we will."

Kimberly bit her lip as she hugged her son. "You just keep in touch with me okay?" She asked. Hunter nodded as he hugged his mom.

"I love you mom," he told her.

"I love you too, baby."

Later that afternoon, Kimberly walked into SGA and went straight to Mr. Collins's office. "Kimberly, I assume you've made a decision on the job offering?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Mr. Collins, but I can't join the Silver Guardians," she replied.

Mr. Collins sat back. "I can't abandon the job I'm doing now," she answered. Mr. Collins nodded.

"There's always an opening here if you ever need the job," he told her.

Kimberly nodded before leaving.

**(Two Months Later)**

Kimberly stood at the airport with tears falling down her face. "You guys take care of yourselves okay?" She asked. They nodded before hugging their mother tight. Kimberly hugged her boys back and sighed sadly.

"We'll be okay, mom," Blake assured her.

Kimberly nodded and kissed the side of their heads. Their flight was boarding and Kimberly watched as her boys went on the plane to their new life. She picked Kylie up and wrapped her free arm around Hannah's shoulders. "Come on," she murmured. Hannah nodded and followed her mother out of the airport.


	12. A Second Red Ranger

Chapter 12: A Second Red Ranger

Kimberly was watching her two girls play in the park, not noticing the Silver Guardian Truck pulling up. "You should've taken Mr. Collins's offer," Eric commented. Kimberly looked up at Eric as he sat down next to her.

"No thanks, I may need money, but my children's happiness mean more to me than ever," she informed.

"And what about those sons of yours? The ones you shipped off to karate school?" Eric asked.

"Hunter and Blake have a great future ahead of them thank you."

Kimberly stood up and grabbed her purse. "Tell Mr. Collins that I won't take his offer yet. I don't plan on taking that offer anytime soon," she informed. She then called to her girls and walked off.

Later that afternoon, Kimberly was looking over her bills when Lucas walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "How's it coming?" He asked.

"Slowly, but I'll be able to pay them off," she replied.

Lucas nodded and kissed the side of her head as he sat next to her. Kimberly smiled as she held onto his hand. Lucas was the one person that made her happy, a feeling she hadn't felt in so long. Jen watched them from a distance and let out a sigh. She just hoped that this didn't ruin Kimberly's future. She walked over to Circuit. "Circuit, I need you to check something for me," she instructed.

"What is it, Jen?" Circuit asked.

"I need you to check the future for Kimberly," she replied.

"Sure thing," Circuit replied.

Jen bit her lip as she waited for the results. "Kimberly's future hasn't changed, Jen," Circuit informed.

"Not even while she's dating Lucas?" She asked.

"Not so far," Circuit replied.

Jen let out a sigh of relief and nodded to the owl. However, Circuit's alarms went off. "Ransik's attacking a dig," Circuit informed. Jen then ran to the table.

"Lucas, we have to go," she informed.

"Right," Lucas answered.

Kimberly stood up as her friends ran out the door. "BE CAREFUL!" She called. She then ran over to Circuit. "Circuit, show me the fight," she instructed.

"Right away, Kim," Circuit answered.

Kimberly watched as the fight went on at the dig and her eyes widened when she saw Eric run off with something. "What was that?" She asked.

"That's the Quantum Morpher," Circuit replied.

"I'm going after him," Kimberly informed.

However, before she could do that, the Rangers came in with a very injured Wes. "What happened?" She asked.

"The monster beat him up that's what," Lucas replied.

"I'll take care of him, get after that mutant," Kimberly instructed.

The Rangers nodded and went back out to fight while Kimberly took care of Wes. After bandaging his injuries, she looked at Circuit. "Where is he?" She asked.

"Eric's in the warehouse by the ocean," Circuit replied.

"All right, watch him, I'm going after him," Kimberly instructed.

Kimberly then ran out of the clock tower without another thought. All she wanted was to get that morpher.

As Kimberly made her way to the warehouse, cyclobots surrounded her. "I don't have the time for this," she hissed. She kicked and punched the cyclobots in front of her before running into the warehouse.

Kimberly's eyes widened when Eric went to put his hand inside the casing. "ERIC, DON'T!" She called. Eric looked up and just then, a blast landed behind Kimberly, making her fly across the warehouse.

"KIM!" Wes shouted.

Kimberly held her side in pain as she watched Eric put his hand in the casing. "NO!" She shouted. Wes then ran over to her.

"Kimberly, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Eric has the Quantum Morpher," she informed.

She then pushed Wes towards Eric's way. "Get him to hand the morpher over," she insisted. Wes nodded, but then they heard Eric shout the words that showed that they were too late.

"QUANTUM POWER!" Eric shouted.

Eric then looked over at the injured young woman and looked at Wes before going out to defeat the monster outside. Wes kneeled beside her. "I'll be okay, just go," Kimberly hissed. Wes nodded before running off. Kimberly lifted her hand up to see the blood coming from the injury on her side. She looked over to where she had landed from the blast to see the glass that she had landed on. Before Kimberly could do anything, she had lost consciousness.

**(After the Fight)**

Eric hurried off before Wes could say anything to get him to turn the Quantum Morpher over to him. "Now where is he going?" Jen asked. Wes then saw where Eric was heading.

"He's going after Kim," he replied.

"Come on," Lucas urged.

They then ran towards the same direction.

Eric entered the warehouse, searching for Kimberly. He looked over to where he last saw her and found the young woman unconscious. He ran over and lifted the hand that was on Kimberly's side and saw the blood on her side and on her hand.As he looked at her, he could seemany more injuries on her body. He quickly checked for a pulse and found one, but it was weak.Eric de-morphed and picked the injured girl up and ran out of the warehouse just before the Rangers came. "They're gone," Lucas mumbled. Something caught his eye and walked over to the pile of glass. He saw blood and Lucas looked at Wes.

"She was injured, but yet you still went chasing after Eric," he snapped.

"I had no idea," Wes told him.

Lucas stood up and look towards the door where he knew that Eric left with Kim through.

Eric had brought Kimberly to the hospital and the nurse brought out a gurney. "Are you all right?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just take care of her," Eric replied.

He looked up when the Rangers came in. "She's in professional hands now," Eric informed. He slowly stood up and looked at Wes, who was pretty beaten up. "Maybe you should have them look at you," he added. Just then, the doctor came out.

"Is she all right?" Lucas asked.

"Who's responsible for this girl?" The doctor asked.

"That doesn't matter right now. Is she going to be okay?" Wes asked.

"Miss Hart has had a few abrasions from the glass she rolled on from the blast. She has a few burns on her back from the heat of the blast. Any longer in that warehouse and we probably wouldn't have saved her in time. With the amount of blood loss from the glass and the blast, she's lucky to be alive."

The Rangers sighed in relief to know that she was going to live. "Can we see her?" Lucas asked.

"One at a time, she's resting," he replied.

"I'll go first," Lucas informed.

They nodded and the doctor led Lucas towards the room.

Kimberly was awake when Lucas came in. "Lucas," she whispered. Lucas smiled as he sat next to her.

"Kim, what were you thinking?" He asked.

"I was trying to get the morpher," she replied.

"Don't worry about the morpher right now. Get some rest, okay?"

Kimberly nodded and let out a sigh. She then realized she had no idea who brought her to the hospital. "Lucas…after the fight…who brought me here?" She asked. Lucas held onto her hand.

"Well, here's the weird thing. Eric did," he replied.

"Eric did?"

"Yeah."

Kimberly lied there confused. For a man who was trying to get he to join a team she didn't want any part of. A man who she could see only wanted power. He saved her and one question rang in her mind. "Why?" She pondered.

**Author's Note: Please forgive me for the long, long, long delay. I had been bombarded by stories and I got way in over my head. Since my Andros/Ashley story "My Heart is Yours" is almost over. My Eric/Taylor story "A Hard Relationship" is over. I'll now have more time to update this one. Thank you for your reviews. But please keep reviewing if you please.**


	13. Why

Chapter 13: Why

Kimberly healed just fine and she was right back on the team once she was totally healed from the explosion. The not so good side, Eric refused to give up the Quantum Morpher nor did he join the team. Kimberly was getting frustrated with Eric about getting in the way of their job. They had a mission to capture Ransik and Eric just refused to listen to anything that Kimberly said to him. To this point, Kimberly was getting a little ticked off.

One day, Kimberly was working in her yard when she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes. "Surprise," a familiar voice announced. Kimberly gasped and turned around. Standing behind her was the one and only Billy Cranston.

"BILLY!" She shouted.

Billy chuckled as he hugged Kimberly when she hugged him. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing great. How did you find me?" She asked.

"I used some of Aquitar's systems," he replied.

"And why aren't you on Aquitar?"

Billy sighed as he lowered his head before looking back at her. "Well…I guess it's because I missed home," he replied. Kimberly smiled as she hugged him again. However, she had no idea that Lucas had stopped by and he saw jealousy hit him when he saw Kimberly hugging another guy. Lucas turned and walked off without saying anything.

"Come on, Kim, tell me everything that's happened so far," he insisted.

"There's not much to tell. I'm mentoring the Time Force team. Hunter and Blake went off to karate school a couple of months ago. There's a Quantum Ranger that refuses to join our team…" she started.

"Wait, where did the two boys come from? I know you adopted Hannah, but who are Hunter and Blake?" He asked.

Kimberly laughed as she happily started to explain everything. However, just as things were going well for the two friends, Kimberly's new communicator went off. "What's up guys?" She asked.

"Eric's in trouble, he's been kidnapped," Jen informed.

"I'm on my way," Kimberly answered.

She looked up to see Billy standing up too. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I've missed out on some things, but I'm going with you," he replied.

Kimberly nodded before following Billy out of the house and went to save Eric from Ransik.

When they got their, the Rangers were already fighting cyclobots and what's worse, Eric's new zord, the Q-Rex was being controlled by the enemy. "Ready for another fight?" She asked.

"I'll be a bit rusty, but I think I can do it," he replied.

Kimberly laughed as she back flipped into the fight and started fighting the cyclobots in front of her. "These are different from the putties," Billy commented.

"You have no idea," Kimberly answered.

Billy then grabbed Kimberly's arm as the Q-Rex aimed blasts at them. "What the heck was that?" He asked.

"The Q-Rex, I'll explain all that later," she replied.

Kimberly looked over at the Q-Rex's new target and watched as Eric jumped over the edge, but Conwing got his arm. "ERIC!" She shouted. Billy watched as Kimberly went in after him.

"KIM!" Billy shouted.

Lucas felt more jealousy go through him as Billy left the bridge to go after Kimberly and Eric. "LUCAS!" Jen shouted. Lucas ducked from the cyclobot and kept fighting even though he was really jealous of the man that was hanging around his girlfriend.

Kimberly looked up when Billy came to the side of the river and she was dragging Eric out of the water. "Here, let me help," Billy insisted.

"Thanks," she answered.

Billy helped her get Eric out of the river and she started to look at the injury on his arm. "So, this the Quantum Ranger?" He asked.

"Yeah…but he won't listen to us," she replied.

Just then, Eric woke up as Kimberly was taking care of the injury on his arm. "Was wondering when you'd wake up," she commented. Eric pulled his arm away and stood up. "What is your problem, Eric? Is there a reason why you refuse to help us? Why you just keep listening to Mr. Collins?" She demanded.

"I know who you are and I know who your friends are. So, why should I join a team that only seem to be after one thing?" He asked.

Kimberly's heart stopped at his words. "That's right, your friends are from the future. You…Mr. Collins favors your talents and he would have either you or Wes to be the leader of the Silver Guardians because of your previous job to mentor the Lightspeed team," he explained. Kimberly bit her lip when he concluded about her friends.

"They are from the future, but Eric, you can't tell Mr. Collins about this. It'll ruin everything," she informed.

Billy placed a hand on her shoulder and Kimberly kept looking at the man. "You say you're only after the leadership of the Silver Guardians. You got that and you got the Quantum Morpher. You have everything you want, don't you, Eric? Except, here's something I've been trying to figure out for awhile now. If you only think about yourself getting all the glory, then why did you rescue me when you first became the Quantum Ranger?" She asked. Eric was quiet when she asked that question. "What made you come back for me? The doctor told me of my condition and if I was lying in that warehouse any longer they couldn't save me. What made you save me?" She asked. Eric just looked at her while holding his arm. "Was it to get more glory? Was it to show to me that you can fight?" She asked.

"No," he replied.

"Then why?" She asked.

Eric turned and looked at her. "That's none of your concern," he replied. Kimberly let out a frustrated sigh and looked at Billy.

"We better head back," she insisted.

"Right," Billy agreed.

Eric watched them go and Kimberly's words rang in his head.

Eric was successful on getting his morpher back, but now he had to stop the Q-Rex from destroying the city. "Billy," Kimberly called. Billy looked up as Kimberly ran towards the city.

"Right behind you, Kimberly," he answered.

They ended up in the city and more cyclobots surrounded them. "What a reunion," Kimberly mumbled as she fought the cyclobots. Eric then arrived to fight the cyclobots and to stop the Q-Rex from destroying the city. Kimberly then watched as he summoned some armor. "Whoa! We never got that when we were Rangers," Billy commented. Kimberly laughed and watched as Eric defeated the gang of cyclobots and defeated Conwing.

That evening, Kimberly and Billy were walking by a neighborhood when they saw Eric looking at the damage from Conwing. Then a little girl came forward with a cage with two birds. Eric seemed relieved and the little girl was talking to him. Kimberly smiled to see that Eric was actually…nice.

When Kimberly and Billy arrived at the park, the two girls were there. They were over at their friends' houses, but Kimberly had them meet her in the park. "Do you think she'll recognize me?" Billy asked.

"She knows who you are, Billy. I made sure to tell her about all my friends from Angel Grove," she replied.

Billy smiled and then his eyes widened when Kylie got off the swings and ran over to him. "UNCLE BILLY! UNCLE BILLY!" She shouted. Billy laughed as he hugged her and spun her around. Once again, Lucas was watching them with jealousy shown on his face. "Uncle Billy, can you stay?" She asked. Billy sighed as he looked at his "niece" and shook his head.

"I can't, I have somewhere to go," he replied.

"Must you go? You just got here," Kimberly insisted.

Billy placed Kylie on the ground and smiled at Kimberly. "I came to visit you and to see how you were you holding up. I can see that with your job and with great friends like this, you're doing just fine," he answered. Kimberly sighed as she hugged him. Billy hugged her back and kissed the side of her head. "I love you, Kimberly Ann Hart," he told her. Kimberly smiled as she hugged her "brother" back.

"I love you too, Billy Lee Cranston," she answered.

Billy then pulled back and kissed her cheek as he left. Kimberly wrapped her arms around herself and let out a heavy sigh as Billy Cranston once again left her life. "Do you really love that guy?" Lucas asked. Kimberly turned and looked at him.

"Yeah, he's a great guy," she replied.

"That's…That's great," he mumbled.

Kimberly then realized what Lucas meant. "Lucas…Billy's my best friend from when I was a Power Ranger. Back in Angel Grove. He's been like my brother," she explained. Lucas then felt really stupid and Kimberly laughed at him. "Come on, Mr. Kendall," she laughed. Lucas held onto her hand and they watched as Kylie and Hannah played together before heading home.


	14. Family TIme

Chapter 14: Family Time

Kimberly sighed as she woke up. She walked over to her closet and pulled out the outfit she was going to wear to teach today. She pulled on her jeans, her sneakers, a white blouse, she pulled her hair in a half-ponytail, and placed a ribbon around the ponytail part. Hannah then came in. "Hey mom," she greeted.

"Hey, baby," Kimberly answered.

Hannah smiled as she sat down on her mom's bed. "Which school are you teaching at today?" She asked.

"Silver Hills High School," Kimberly replied with a smile.

Hannah laughed nervously at the name. "Mom….are you by any chance teaching in the History department are you?" She asked.

"Yep," Kimberly replied.

Hannah groaned slightly and Kimberly smiled at her. "Don't worry, sweet heart, I won't embarrass you," she assured her.

"Thanks, mom," Hannah answered with a sigh of relief.

Kimberly laughed as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Now go get your bag, we have to get to the school," she instructed. Hannah nodded before running off to get her bag. Kylie then came in.

"Mommy, can I ask you something?" Kylie asked.

"Sure, sweetie," Kimberly replied.

Kimberly picked Kylie up and set her up on the dresser. "Mommy, is Lucas going to be my daddy?" She asked. Kimberly smiled as she touched her daughter's face.

"I don't think so, sweet heart,' she replied.

"Why not? Don't you like Lucas?"

"Yeah. I like Lucas, but I love your daddy."

"Who's my daddy?"

Kimberly placed her hands on Kylie's knees and looked her daughter straight in the eye. "Your daddy is Tommy Oliver and he's a very good man," Kimberly replied.

"Does my daddy love me?" Kylie asked.

Kimberly bit her lip and touched Kylie's face. "If he knew you, he'd love you," she replied.

"Why isn't my daddy around?" Kylie asked.

Kimberly sighed as she picked Kylie up again and set her down on her bed. "Your daddy's very busy, sweet heart, but if your daddy was here, he'd love you," Kimberly replied. Kylie smiled and Kimberly kissed her forehead. "But remember this, munchkin, I love you more than anything in the whole wide world," Kimberly informed. Kylie smiled as she hugged her mother tight.

"I love you, mommy," Kylie told her.

"I love you too, munchkin."

She kissed Kylie's nose and sent her off to get her bag together so she could drop her off at kindergarten.

**(That Evening)**

Kimberly was walking down the beach while Kylie was asleep on the beach blanket with her head in Kimberly's lap. "Mom, do you think Hunter and Blake are you okay?" Hannah asked. Kimberly stroked her daughter's hair with a smile before answering.

"I'm sure they're doing just fine. They better after all that happened before they left," Kimberly replied.

Hannah nodded with a smile before looking at her sleeping sister. "Thanks, mom," she stated.

"For what, baby?" Kimberly asked.

"For everything. I mean, you took my brother and me in when you could barely raise your daughter. You gave Hunter and me a life that we could ever imagine. Despite the fact things are said because of you raising three teenagers and a five-year-old, I'm just glad I got you as my mom," Hannah replied.

Kimberly smiled as she touched Hannah's cheek. "It was my pleasure, Hannah. I wouldn't trade you, your brothers, or your sister in for anything," Kimberly informed. Hannah smiled as she held onto Kimberly's hand.

"Mom, I know how much it hurts you when Kylie looks at Tommy's picture," Hannah commented.

Kimberly bit her lip as she looked out at the ocean. "It's not that it hurts me. It's just that I miss him. I regret never telling him about Kylie. I'm sad that I can't find him. It doesn't hurt me when Kylie looks at his picture. What hurts me is that Kylie hasn't been able to know who her father is," Kimberly explained.

"Tommy was a good man, wasn't he?" She asked.

"Yes, a very good man. But, what really hurts me, Hannah, is that he believed everything that was said in a letter I didn't even write. Tommy's smarter than that. He shouldn't have thought I'd replace him with another man after all we went through."

"Mom, you're dating Lucas. What is he? Just a fling?"

Kimberly thought about it and let out a sigh. "It can't be anymore than what we have now, Hannah. It's impossible," Kimberly informed.

"Why is that?" Hannah asked.

"Jen told me that I have a future with someone else that will shape Kylie's future and it'll have it be so Jen would live."

Hannah nodded her head and Kimberly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sweet heart, you have to understand that you should never put your personal feelings in the way of things like this. Even though Lucas and I are taking a big, big chance at this relationship. If I did end up in love with him, it would jeopardize everything. I like Lucas, he makes me happy, but I just can't fall in love with him. I won't allow myself to get emotionally attached to someone again," Kimberly explained. She then saw a look on Hannah's face. "What?" She asked.

"Then, I guess Wes and Jen are taking a bigger leap than you and Lucas," Hannah replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Mom, don't you see it? Jen's in love with Wes and Wes is in love with Jen. Don't tell me you don't see it."

Kimberly though back on it and nodded. She noticed the looks Wes and Jen give each other if the other isn't looking though. "Maybe, but look, they're not acting on their feelings. No matter how they felt about each other, they refuse to let their feelings get in the way," Kimberly explained.

"Do you think that's why Eric refuses to get close to anyone?" Hannah asked.

Kimberly thought back on that one too and nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, I think that's why Eric won't allow himself to get close to anybody," Kimberly replied.

"He still hasn't told you why he rescued you?" She asked.

"No, that's still a big mystery."

Hannah nodded before watching Kimberly stand up with Kylie in her arms. "Come on, Hannah, let's head home," Kimberly insisted. Hannah nodded before picking up the beach blanket and they head back home.


	15. Temporarily Pink

Chapter 15: Temporarily Pink

Kimberly was working on a plan on trying to defeat Ransik when Circuit flew over. "You guys, a mutant is attacking in the middle of the city," Circuit informed. Kimberly nodded to her friends and she watched them go.

"Be careful," she cautioned.

"Don't worry, Kim," Wes assured her.

Kimberly watched on the screen as the Rangers tried to fight the monster and her eyes widened when they looked like they were bitten by the monster. "NO!" She shouted. Her eyes widened when she saw Ransik save Wes from the monster and she ran towards their section of the city to help him with the Rangers.

Once they Rangers were brought into the clock tower, Kimberly was looking at Lucas. "Kim…be careful when Venomark attacks again, he's dangerous," he cautioned. Kimberly stroked her boyfriend's hair.

"I know, don't worry, everything's going to be okay," Kimberly assured him.

"Kim, Jen's calling for you," Wes called.

Kimberly got up and went beside Jen. "Kimberly, I need you to do something," Jen informed.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Wes is going out to find a cure. Take my morpher just incase he comes back and tries to hurt Wes too," she instructed.

Kimberly's eyes widened when Jen handed her, her morpher. "It's covered in your DNA," Kimberly pointed out.

"But you're part of my bloodline. You're the closest match to my DNA," Jen informed.

Kimberly took the morpher and placed it on her wrist. "DNA confirmed," the morpher informed. Jen held onto Kimberly's hand.

"Just don't let anything happen to Wes, please," she whispered.

"I promise, nothing's going to happen to him," Kimberly assured her.

"Kim, we have to go," Wes called.

Kimberly let Jen's hand go and she hurried out of the clock tower with Wes.

When they arrived at the spot to where Ransik dropped a flask and Wes collected samples. "I should take this to my dad," Wes informed.

"Okay, we should hurry," Kimberly insisted.

"KIM BEHIND YOU!" Wes shouted.

Kimberly spun around and she was hit in the stomach by Venomark. "KIM!" Wes called. Kimberly got up and got into a fighting stance.

"I'LL BE OKAY! GO!" Kimberly shouted.

Wes looked at the sample he had and looked at Kimberly. "GO! WES! JUST GO!" She shouted at him. Wes nodded before going off towards the Bio-Lab. Kimberly glared at the monster.

"Ew…these things get uglier every time," she whined.

Venomark punched Kimberly again and Kimberly stood up. "Okay, if this is what it has to be," she mumbled. She then held up the morpher. "TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" She shouted. She got into a fighting stance. "Bring it on," she snapped. Kimberly fought as hard as she could against Venomark and she hoped that Wes would get the serum while she was trying to fight the mutant off.

**(Awhile Later)**

Kimberly groaned when she hit the ground. Venomark then picked her up and Kimberly fought as hard as she could against the monster. "Let go of me, you creep," she hissed.

"QUANTUM DEFENDER!" Eric shouted.

Venomark was blasted away from Kimberly and she fell to the ground. Eric ran over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, did the serum get made yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, they're on their way," he replied.

Eric helped her stand up and she held her side. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voice shouted. Kimberly looked up and saw an unmorphed Jen standing there.

"POWER DOWN!" Kimberly shouted.

She then removed her morpher. "JEN! CATCH!" She shouted. She then threw the morpher towards Jen. Jen grabbed her morpher and threw it on her wrist.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" Jen shouted.

Jen the pulled out her badge. "We're Time Force and you're under arrest," Jen informed. Eric then grabbed Kimberly's arm.

"Kim, you have to get out of here," he told her.

Kimberly nodded before running for cover. She smiled to see her friends once again defeat a monster.

After the serum was given to patients, Kimberly walked over to Eric with a smile. "Eric," she called. Eric looked up when Kimberly walked over to him.

"Hey, Kim, how are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing great, thanks. And thanks for coming back for me again."

"Yeah…well…just doing my job."

Kimberly watched as Eric started to walk away, but turned back to her. "Kim, do you really want to know why I came back for you that day?" He asked.

"Yeah…why did you come back for me?" She asked.

Eric just stared at her for a moment. "When I see you with your kids, they are so happy. Just like how I was before my mother's death and when my dad left. I don't think it would be fair for your children to suffer the same thing. That's the only reason why I came back," he replied.

"And you would have left me if I wasn't a mother?" She asked.

"You heard my reason," he replied.

Lucas walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"Come on, let's go home," Lucas insisted.

Kimberly held onto Lucas's hand and was about to walk away when Jen came up to her. "Hey, Kim, how did it feel to be a Ranger again?" She asked.

"It felt great, even though, I like being a mentor much better," Kimberly replied.

Jen smiled and watched as she left.

When Kimberly got home that night, she went up to the girls' rooms and smiled to see them both fast asleep. As she looked at her daughters, her mind went back on what Eric had said to her. His reason why he saved her. It confused her, if he saved her because of her children, would he have saved her if she wasn't a mother. Everything's happening so fast for Kimberly that she can't grasp anything. However, between trying to be a good mother and mentor, she still had a promise to keep to Kylie. That she will one day meet her father, Tommy Oliver.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Her Future

Kimberly sighed as she finished things up with the clock tower when someone grabbed her from behind. "LUCAS! Put me down," Kimberly insisted. However, when Lucas turned her around, a camera flashed. "Wes! Where did you get that?" She asked.

"Found it," Wes replied.

Just then, Jen called them over. "You guys, the future's shifting," Jen informed.

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asked.

"That serum that Wes had made to defeat Venomark, it wasn't supposed to be invented yet. Now that it has been invented, the future's changing," Jen replied.

"We better get the serum back," Wes stated.

"I'll go with you," Kimberly informed.

"All right, let's go," Wes instructed.

Kimberly nodded before following him.

When they arrived at the Bio-Lab, Wes walked over to pick up the container. "We should go," WEs insisted.

"Put that down, Wes," Mr. Collins ordered.

Kimberly looked over at Mr. Collins and Eric. "Mr. Collins, Eric, you don't understand, we have to take this," she insisted.

"That is my property and it's not going anywhere," Mr. Collins informed.

Kimberly looked at Wes as he placed the container down. "You don't' understand, this will ruin the future," she insisted.

"How can this ruin the future?" Mr. Collins asked.

"You're just going to have to trust me, dad," Wes replied.

"I think it's time to go," Eric informed.

Kimberly looked at Wes. "I'll be there in awhile. I'm going to try and talk to them," she informed. Wes nodded before leaving. "Mr. Collins, may I talk to you alone?" She asked.

"Of course," Mr. Collins replied.

Kimberly walked out of the room with Mr. Collins to talk about the serum.

While Mr. Collins and Kimberly were talking, the alarms went off. "What's going on?" Mr. Collins asked.

"Ransik," Kimberly whispered.

Kimberly jumped out of her chair and ran towards the lab with Mr. Collins behind her.

When they arrived at the lab, Ransik was taking the serum. "RANSIK!" Kimberly shouted. Ransik got up from the floor and looked at Kimberly.

"Well, if it isn't the Red Ranger's father and his precious mentor," Ransik laughed.

Kimberly stood in front of Mr. Collins, but the man stepped out in front of her. "I wish I listened to my son and poured it down the drain," he stated.

"You have a foolish son," Ransik taunted.

"I'm proud of my son, I'm proud that he decided to take control of his destiny than going through with my plan."

"That was your mistake."

Kimberly's eyes widened when Ransik blasted Mr. Collins. "MR. COLLINS!" She shouted. Ransik quickly raised his arm and blasted Kimberly as well. Kimberly hit the ground and she lost consciousness. The last thing she saw was Eric pushing her onto her back. "Tommy…" Kimberly whispered. Eric checked her pulse before going over to Mr. Collins. Two Silver Guardians came in.

"Call an ambulance, now," Eric ordered.

Eric placed his hands on her face. "Kimberly, Kimberly, answer me," Eric insisted. Fear was pulsing through his veins as he looked at Kimberly and Mr. Collins. When the ambulance came, the paramedics got Mr. Collins on a gurney while Eric placed Kimberly on a gurney.

When they arrived at the hospital, Eric was forced to wait out in the waiting room and fear was still pulsing through his veins as he watched both of them get wheeled into the E. R. and he had to get to the Rangers.

However, at the same time, Alex had told Wes about his father. Alex then looked over at Lucas. "Now, Kimberly's future is all messed up," Alex informed.

"What are you talking about?" Jen asked.

"Ransik had attacked her too. She is also in critical condition. She'll die in a few days. Her boys will be raised in the karate school. Her daughter, Hannah, will be sent to another foster home and her youngest, Kylie, will be living with her father," Alex replied.

Eric was sitting beside Kimberly's bed and looked at her. "Don't you dare, die Kimberly. Don't you dare, we still need your help. Your kids need you," he told her.

Lucas looked at Alex to see him bossing Jen around and he decided to sneak out and to check on his girlfriend.

Lucas entered the hospital and found Eric by her bed. "How is she?" Lucas asked. Eric stood up.

"She's getting worse," Eric replied.

Lucas walked over and touched her head. "We need you, Kimberly, we really do,' he told her. He kissed her forehead.

Lucas went back to the clock tower and Jen hurried up to him. "How is she?" Jen asked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Lucas, I know you went to see Kimberly. How is she?" Jen asked worriedly.

Lucas sat down with a sigh. The Rangers gathered around their Blue Ranger and he looked at them. "She's…umm…she's barely hanging on now. She's trying to fight to stay alive, but there's not much the doctor's can do. Hannah told the doctor's not to pull the plug on her," he explained. The Rangers lowered their head and looked up when Alex came in.

"What are you guys standing around here for? We have a mission and we have to get to it," Alex ordered.

The Rangers looked at each other and stood up in attention. Then one by one, they saluted. Alex then looked at Lucas. "You should've listened to Jen, Lucas. Now you're emotionally involved," Alex scolded. Lucas didn't want to hear him, so he just tuned him out and thought about Kimberly lying in the hospital bed hooked up to all those machines.

In the hospital, Eric looked into Kimberly's room and saw Hannah sitting beside Kimberly's bed with tears falling down her face. She held onto Kimberly's hand and let out a small sob. "Mom, please don't leave us now. We still need you. You promised you'd stay with us. What about Kylie mom? You don't want to miss out on her life," Hannah explained. Eric lowered his head and walked away and felt like he had failed the Hart family.


	17. Another Chance

Chapter 17: Another Chance

Hannah rarely left Kimberly's side. Only for school and for Kylie did she ever leave, but other than that, she was by Kimberly's side. Wes was working at the Bio-Lab in his father's place and during every moment, they felt their mother or father slipping away.

Wes came in and Hannah stood up wiping the tears away from her face. "Wes…I didn't see you there," she commented.

"Its all right, I came to check on your mother," he answered.

Hannah held onto her mother's hand with a sad sigh. "She's barely hanging in there, Wes. I don't know what to do," Hannah started. Wes placed a hand on her shoulder, but the young girl turned and cried onto Wes's shoulder. Wes sighed as he hugged the girl, Alex's words about Kimberly's future ringing in his head along with the girls' futures.

"I promise you this, Hannah. If something happens to your mom. I'll take care of you and Kylie. I wont' let you two get separated," Wes vowed.

Hannah pulled back and nodded to him. "Thank you, Wes," she told him. Wes smiled but then, an alarm went off on the machines Kimberly was on. "Mom?" Hannah asked. Just then, a doctor came running in with a few nurses behind him.

"You have to leave, take the girl with you," the doctor instructed.

"MOM!" Hannah screamed.

Wes wrapped his arms around Hannah and tried to get her out of the room, but Hannah fought against him. "MOM! LET ME GO! MOM!" Hannah screamed. Wes dragged Hannah out of the room and once he did, Wes spun the girl around.

"Hannah, listen to me. As long as I still draw breath, your mom will live. I promise you that, do you understand me? I promise that your mom won't die on you," Wes informed.

"How can you keep a promise like that if your father's lying in the room next to hers dying too?" Hannah asked.

"I have faith, please keep faith that your mom's going to come out of this alive, Hannah."

Tears fell down Hannah's face again and Wes hugged her again. "I won't let anything happen to her," he murmured. Hannah buried her head in Wes's shoulder and cried. Wes held her and lowered his head, tears falling down his own face.

**(1 Hour Later)**

Hannah was asleep with her head in Wes's lap. Wes looked at the sleeping girl and looked up when the doctor came out. "How is she?" Wes asked.

"Well, she stopped breathing for a second, but we got her stable again," the doctor replied.

"How long can you keep her stable?" Wes asked.

"We're not sure, Mr. Collins. If she falls under it like that again, we might not be able to bring her back a second time."

"And my father?"

"He's just as bad as she is."

Wes lowered his head and looked down at Hannah again. "I made a promise and I intend to keep that promise," Wes informed.

"You can't stop death, Mr. Collins, it just happens," the doctor stated.

"Is there any chance of recovery?" Wes asked.

"A very slim chance."

Wes set the girl's head down as he stood up. "I have someplace to go, could you watch her for me?" He asked. The doctor nodded and Wes left the hospital.

Wes went back to the SGA and met up with Dr. Zaskins. "Mr. Collins, I have to talk to you, it's about your father," he informed.

"What about my father?" Wes asked.

Mr. Zaskins pulled Wes aside and Wes listened to the man. "Yesterday, when that Ransik attacked the lab, he was putting you down in front of your father. Your father stood up for you, he told Ransik how proud he was of you," Dr. Zaskins replied.

"And Miss Hart?" Wes asked.

"Miss Hart was agreeing with him and she tried to protect your father when Ransik attacked them."

Wes knew what he had to do and left the SGA.

Hannah woke up to find Wes gone and the doctor came out. "Where's Wes?" She asked.

"He left an hour ago, Miss Hart. I think you should go home to your sister," he instructed.

Hannah nodded her head slowly before leaving.

In the room, Kimberly's heart monitor went off, but then, Alex came in and placed an orb into her hand. Then the heart monitor went back to it's normal pace and Alex left without saying another word and went to Mr. Collins's room too. The doctor came in and Kimberly woke up. "Miss Hart? Are you all right?" He asked. Kimberly smiled when she realized she felt just fine.

"I feel great," she replied.

Just then, Eric came in to check on Kimberly and smiled to see her awake. "Hey, Kim," he greeted.

"Eric, what happened? The last thing I remember was Ransik attacking Mr. Collins," she informed.

Eric told her everything that happened and Kimberly's eyes widened. "Eric, bring that wheelchair over here," she instructed. Eric nodded and brought the wheelchair over to her.

Hannah was halfway out the door when she heard the door open and close to Kimberly's room. "Where are you going?" Kimberly asked. Hannah looked over and gasped to see her mother alive.

"Mom!" She gasped.

Hannah hurried over and embraced Kimberly in tears. Kimberly hugged her back and let out a sigh. "I'm okay, baby, I'm okay," she whispered.

Not too long after Kimberly and Hannah's reunion, Kimberly looked into Mr. Collins's room and saw Mr. Collins in there with Wes. "Wes, I want you to take your own path and take your place as the Red Ranger," Mr. Collins informed. Kimberly smiled to see that Mr. Collins was proud of his son. Wes looked up as Kimberly rolled into the room.

"Kimberly, you're okay," he murmured.

Kimberly laughed as she hugged Wes. "I'm just fine," she laughed. Mr. Collins smiled at Kimberly and Kimberly nodded to him. "Thank you for taking care of my girls," she murmured.

"No problem," Wes answered.


	18. Team Up

Chapter 18: Team Up

Kimberly sighed as she was looking through photo albums of her time as the Lightspeed Rangers' mentor. She missed them terribly. The last thing she heard from her friends, Joel and Angela were getting ready to tie the knot, but she wasn't able to attend the wedding. Carter and Dana's son, Ryan, was growing big and strong like his father. Kelsey was still doing her favorite sports. Chad, well deciding against going back to the pool, he became a lifeguard. Ryan…Kimberly wasn't too sure what Ryan was up to, the last thing she knew about Ryan was that he had a crush on Kelsey. She wasn't sure if Ryan had asked Kelsey out.

Kylie ran downstairs and jumped into her mother's lap. "Mommy, I miss Uncle Ryan, Uncle Carter, and Auntie Dana," Kylie told her. Kimberly put the photo album away and kissed the side of her head.

"I know you do, sweet heart, I do too," Kimberly answered.

"Can we go visit them?" She asked.

"I wish we could, munchkin, but I have duties here that I can't just up and go visit your aunt and uncles."

Kylie pouted and then she went upstairs. Kimberly sighed as she looked at the photo album again. However, that same day, Kimberly had a mission with the Rangers to go after an amulet.

That evening, Kimberly was hiding out with the Rangers while waiting for them to go and stop Ransik. She gasped when the Rangers were literally blasted off their feet. "GUYS!" She shouted. She ran over to help them and looked up. "Vypra!" She gasped.

"You. I should've known you were behind these Rangers," Vypra snapped.

"Queen Bansheera killed you," Kimberly pointed out.

"Yes, but I gained more power and now I'm back and better than ever."

Lucas looked up when Vypra raised her sword. "KIM, LOOK OUT!" Lucas shouted. He pushed her out of the way and was hit instead. Just then, demons surrounded Vypra.

"DESTROY THEM!" Vypra shouted.

Kimberly helped Jen out with her demon while Ransik, Nadira, and Vypra escaped with the amulet. Kimberly held her side and stood up at the sound of a familiar truck. She stood up and she gasped. "It can't be," she whispered.

"You're going to need my help," the person informed.

"And who are you?" Jen asked.

Kimberly jumped up. "CARTER!" She shouted. Carter Grayson hugged Kimberly tight with a smile before looking at Jen.

"Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Rescue, Red Ranger," he informed.

"How do you know him?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, don't start with me. Carter's team was the first team I mentored," Kimberly replied.

"That's right, we'll have a proper reunion later, for now, we have work to do," Carter informed.

"Right, let's get back to the clock tower," Kimberly insisted.

Kimberly jumped into the truck with Carter beside her while the Rangers went on their motorcycles and went back to the clock tower.

When they arrived at the clock tower, Carter started to explain everything. "Ransik never cared about the Solar Amulet, so why does Vypra want it so badly?" Jen asked.

"The Solar Amulet has powers from the shadow world, now Vypra's going to use her dark magic to raise a super demon," Carter informed.

"How are we supposed to fight that?" Jen asked.

"It won't be easy, but I have some friends that can help," Carter replied.

Carter looked at Kimberly. "Already on it," she informed. Kimberly picked up the phone and started calling the others.

Carter was sitting on a table watching as Kimberly finished her assignment and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kim, I know it's been awhile, but Dana and I really miss you," Carter told her.

"Well, Hunter, Blake, Hannah, Kylie, and I all miss you too," Kimberly answered.

"So…how's everything going ever since…you know, when you found out that you can't get a hold of Tommy?" He asked.

"I've been doing okay," she replied.

Carter stood up and she hugged him tight. "You used to always hug me like this when you knew I was lying," she commented.

"That's because you can't hide the truth from me," he informed.

Kimberly laughed and touched Carter's face. "Carter…you've been like my brother and well technically you're my brother-in-law now, I never got the chance to thank you for your support all that year," she told him. Carter took Kimberly's hands in his and smiled.

"Don't you worry about it, Kim, that's my job," he told her.

He kissed the top of her hands before hugging her again. Wes then came in. "Carter, it's time to go," Wes informed. Carter let Kimberly go and looked at Wes before looking back at Kimberly.

"Duty calls," she commented.

Carter nodded before leaving with Wes. "Be careful," she cautioned. She then grabbed her cell-phone and called Hannah. "Hannah, get your sister and yourself over at the clock tower," she instructed. She then hung up and gasped when the demons came in and captured her along with the rest of the Rangers.

When they arrived at the warehouse that Wes and Carter were at, Kimberly struggled against the demon's hold. "SMASH IT, CARTER!" Jen shouted. Kimberly's eyes widened when Carter looked at her as he stalled from smashing the amulet.

"I'll take that," Vypra laughed.

Kimberly was thrown towards Carter and her brother-in-law grabbed her while hitting the tower of crates. "Are you okay?" Carter asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

They watched as Vypra raised the super demon. However, several blasts hit the demon and Kimberly looked up. "Its them!" She gasped.

"Who are they?" Lucas asked.

"Those are my friends," Carter replied.

"They're the Lightspeed Rangers," Trip replied.

Kimberly watched as Carter and Dana were reunited and Kimberly embraced her sister once she let Carter go. "10 Rangers and a mentor, no problem. No problem at all," Ransik laughed. Just then, the Silver Guardian truck pulled up and Kimberly smiled to see Ryan and Eric get out.

"You mean twelve," Ryan corrected.

Carter looked back at Kimberly. "I've been fighting without powers all year," she assured him. Carter nodded before stepping forward with the Rangers.

"I've been waiting for this, for a long, long time," Vypra told them.

"Let's do it," Wes told them.

"Ready guys?" Carter asked.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"TITANIUM POWER!"

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!"

"QUANTUM POWER!"

Kimberly then ran with Dana and Jen as they fought the Pink Demon. "Hey, up and over?" Kimberly asked.

"You read my mind," Dana replied.

Both sisters jumped over the demon and then with Jen's help, they had defeated their demon. "Good job," Kimberly commented. Dana laughed as Dana high fived Kimberly.

"Come on guys, we're not out of the woods yet," Jen informed.

"Right," they agreed.

They blasted off the rest of the Rangers and they ran over to see Carter got on his armor along with Wes and Eric. "Hey, Jen, let me use your blaster," Kimberly insisted. Jen tossed her the blaster and then with all the firepower they had, they aimed their weapons at Vypra and the demon.

"FIRE!" Wes shouted.

They blasted Vypra and the demon into a whole new other galaxy. "POWER RANGERS!" They shouted. Once they de-morphed, Kimberly was suddenly surrounded by her old team.

"I missed you guys so much," she told them.

"Yeah, we missed you too," Chad answered.

Kimberly saw that Ryan didn't join the group hug and ran over to him. Ryan laughed as he grabbed Kimberly and spun her around. Lucas just watched and Kimberly looked at Lucas once Ryan let her go. "Relax, Lucas, this is Ryan, my brother," she informed. Lucas nodded and Ryan shook his hand.

"Have you been taking care of my little sister?" Ryan asked.

"He's been great, but…I know a little girl by the name of Kylie who misses her Uncle Ryan," Kimberly informed.

Ryan smiled before they went back to the clock tower.

When they were halfway there, Kylie was running as fast as she could. "UNCLE CARTER! UNCLE RYAN! AUNTIE DANA!" She shouted. She ran to Ryan first who gladly picked her up and spun her around. Just then, Ryan put her down.

"This can't be my little Kylie. Kylie was a foot shorter than you," Ryan teased.

"It's me, Uncle Ryan," Kylie laughed.

Carter then stood beside Ryan. "I don't know, what do you think, Dana?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, she's too big," Dana agreed.

Kylie laughed when she was suddenly swept up in their hugs. Kimberly smiled to see her daughter reunited with her family. Ryan then picked Kylie up again and they walked to the clock tower. "How old are you now, Kylie?" He asked.

"Five," she replied.

"No, you can't be five."

"I am five."

Ryan smiled as he kissed her cheek as they walked to the clock tower.

Hannah gasped when she saw the Lightspeed Rangers. "No way!" She gasped. The Lightspeed Rangers were glad to greet Hannah as she went to greet them.

"How's little Ryan?" Kimberly asked.

"He's gotten big. As a matter of fact, Carter, didn't you give her a copy of his picture?" Dana asked.

"Whoops, forgot," Carter replied.

Carter opened his wallet and pulled out a picture of their son. "Oh my gosh, he's gotten so big," she whispered. Carter wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. Kimberly smiled as she watched her teams exchange uniforms before they had to head back to Mariner Bay. Kylie was upset, but Ryan promised that they would be back. Kimberly watched as once again, her Lightspeed Rescue Team walked out of her life.


	19. Future Disaster Part I: Kim's Heartache

Chapter 19: Future Disaster Part I: Kim's Heartache

A few days ago after another fight, Alex had sent them a transmission telling them that they weren't going to survive the final fight against Ransik. Alex was going to send the Rangers a time ship to bring them back to the year 3000, but Kimberly knew that her friends didn't want to go. For the time being, Kimberly had the girls stay in the clock tower and she also was going to stay in the clock tower, just for their safety.

However, one day, Kimberly couldn't handle the thought of her daughters putting themselves in danger. Wes watched as Kimberly walked over and picked the phone up and dialed. "Hello?" Carter answered. Kimberly tried her best not to cry as she spoke to Carter.

"Carter, it's me," Kimberly informed.

"Kim, you sound like you've been crying. What's going on?" He asked.

"I need your help."

"What is it?"

"I need you to take Hannah and Kylie to Mariner Bay. They're in danger here and if something happen to them, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"Understood, Kim, what's going on that you're sending your daughters here that their lives are in danger?"

"We were told that in our last fight, we're all going to die."

"Look, Dana and I will come over and you can tell us then."

"Thank you."

She hung up and wiped her tears away.

When Carter and Dana arrived, Kimberly had them sit by the café near the mall. "Kim, what's going on?" Dana asked.

"Someone sent us a transmission, telling us of our future. He said that in this last fight that we are all going to die. I want you to take Hannah and Kylie back to your house in Mariner Bay and wait for me. You'll know if I didn't survive," Kimberly explained.

Dana looked at her husband in fear and Carter sighed. "Please, Carter, I need you to take my daughters to safety, please," she almost begged. Carter looked at his wife and grabbed Kimberly's hand.

"All right, we'll take them," he answered

Kimberly stood up at the same time they did and Dana hugged her tight. Tears were falling down the girls' faces knowing that if what Alex said was true, then Kimberly was going to die in battle. Carter then hugged both girls and let out a sigh. "Be careful, Kim, please just be careful," he insisted. Kimberly nodded and wiped her tears away.

That afternoon, Carter put the girls' things into the truck and Kimberly picked Kylie up. "Mommy, why don't you come with us?" Kylie asked.

"Oh munchkin, I would, but my place is here. Listen to me, sweetie. I love you and your sister more than anything in this whole wide world," she replied.

Kimberly embraced both of her girls and they were all crying. "Hannah, Kylie," Carter called. Kimberly kissed the side of her daughters' heads before handing Kylie over to Dana. Dana placed Kylie into the truck before going up to Kimberly. Kimberly hugged Dana tight with tears falling down her face.

"Just be careful, Kim," Dana murmured.

"I'll try," Kimberly answered.

Dana stepped back and got into the truck before Kimberly hugged Carter tight. Carter hugged her back and kissed the side of her head. "Goodbye, Carter," she murmured.

"Don't you tell me goodbye, Kimberly," Carter ordered.

Kimberly looked at him and slowly nodded her head before turning and leaving. Carter then turned and got back into the truck. Then he drove his family back to Mariner Bay.

Kimberly sighed as she was sitting by Lucas by the lake. "Lucas, I want you to go back to the year 3000," she informed. Lucas looked at her confused.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"I don't want you to die here, Lucas. It isn't fair to you. Even this relationship isn't fair to you."

Lucas looked shocked at her words. "What are you saying?" He asked. Kimberly let his hand go and stood up.

"Lucas…I'm saying goodbye. I can't do this anymore. I can't keep a relationship with you, because I'm still in love with Tommy. He's the father of my daughter. He made my life complete. We had something special and even though you make me so happy, I feel like I'm betraying Tommy and you," she explained.

Tears started to fall down her face. "Even if we did survive, you'd be going back home and then what would you do, Lucas? You can't wait for a future that's never going to happen," she added. Lucas sighed as the truth finally hit him. "Were you really planning on giving up your home and staying here with me? Even though you know what's supposed to happen in my future," she stated. Lucas sighed as he stood up.

"You're right. It was nothing but a dream," he agreed.

He looked at Kimberly with a sad smile. "You are one special girl Kimberly Hart," he commented. She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Even if we aren't "together" anymore. I still want to be your friend, like we were before this relationship happened," she told him.

Lucas nodded and he hugged her. Kimberly hugged him back and let out a sad sigh. "Please, Lucas, please go back while you still can," she whispered.

"I'm staying, Kimberly," he insisted.

Kimberly sighed and then she pulled back. "I better go, I have a fight to win," he informed. Kimberly wrapped her arms around herself and lowered her head as Lucas walked away.

When Kimberly went back to the clock tower, she saw Wes sitting alone on his bed. "Wes, are you okay?" She asked. Wes looked up at her and shook his head. She sat down next to him.

"I want them to go back, Kimberly, they have to go back," he replied.

"How do we send them back?" She asked.

"I have an idea."

Kimberly nodded and listened to his plan.

**(After their Defeat)**

Kimberly came into the time ship with the rest of the Rangers and played with her hands while Wes was programming the computer. "Kimberly, what is he doing?" Lucas asked.

"I have no idea," Kimberly replied.

Wes then turned to Kimberly. "GO!" He shouted. Kimberly ran through the door and she watched as Wes closed the door behind him. Wes then grabbed her hand and they ran out of the time ship.

Kimberly sat the heartbroken look on Jen's face as the time ship went to take off. "Wes…wait I have to tell you something," Jen told him. Kimberly looked at Wes as he watched the time ship take off with their friends inside.

"What now, Wes?" She asked.

"We defeat Ransik," he replied.


	20. Future Disaster Part II: Reunion

Chapter 20: Future Disaster Part II: Reunion

Kimberly was running by Wes's side as they made it towards the city. "HURRY!" Wes shouted. Kimberly became determined and was running right behind Wes.

When they arrived at the city, Kimberly's eyes widened in horror when she saw that it was all a mess. "Wes! Look at this," she whispered. Wes placed a hand on her shoulder as they looked at all the rubble. Kimberly looked up as Eric was fighting Doomtron. Her eyes widened in horror as the Q-Rex was struck down. "ERIC!" She shouted. Wes followed Kimberly as she ran over towards the fallen Quantum Ranger. "Eric, are you okay?" She asked. Eric nodded and Kimberly looked up with a gang of cyclobots came. Wes then ran over and they helped Eric to safety.

Once they had escaped the cyclobots, Kimberly looked over Eric's injury while the two men were talking. "You and I have nothing in common," Eric told him. Kimberly looked at Eric in disbelief and was about to say something when Wes beat her to it.

"Of course we have something in common. We want to protect this city and the people in it. We're Power Rangers Eric," Wes answered.

Kimberly placed a hand on his shoulder and Eric looked at her. "I'll tell you one thing, Eric. If it weren't for you, Kimberly would be dead," Wes added.

"And I owe you for saving me," she stated.

Eric shook his head as he held his injured side. "You owe me nothing," he answered. Wes then helped Eric off the ground.

"We should get back to the clock tower," Wes insisted.

Kimberly nodded before following them.

When they arrived at the clock tower, Kimberly brought out the first aid kit and had Eric remove his jacket so she could look at the injuries on his shoulder and his side. "Where are the others?" Eric asked.

"We sent them back to the year 3000," Wes replied.

"You sent them back when we needed them the most," Eric mumbled.

"We didn't want them to suffer the same fate," Kimberly answered.

Just then, they heard a noise and looked up. "What was that?" Eric asked.

"I have no idea," Wes replied.

"Calm down you guys," a familiar voice insisted.

Kimberly's eyes widened when she saw that it was Hunter and Blake. "What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"Carter called us and told us what was going on," Hunter replied.

Kimberly smiled to see that her boys were wearing their uniforms. "Nice costumes," Wes teased. The boys grinned as they hugged their mother.

"You two shouldn't be here though," Kimberly stated.

"Well, since you sent Hannah and Kylie to Mariner Bay. We heard what you did with the rest of the Rangers, I think you guys need our help," Blake answered.

Kimberly was about to answer when cyclobots surrounded them. "I guess you two will be using those karate skills you've been taught," Eric commented when he started fighting the cyclobots. Kimberly jumped over her group of cyclobots and looked over to see her boys fighting against their group side by side.

"POWER THUNDER!" They shouted.

They used their ninja powers and blasted their group away. Kimberly looked over her shoulder when Wes brought out the Electro Booster and shot several cyclobots. "QUANTUM POWER!" Eric shouted.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" Wes shouted.

Eric ran over to Kimberly. "Kim, we have to get out of here," he insisted. Wes had set the Electro Booster to self-destruct and looked at the boys.

"This way," he called.

Hunter and Blake followed him out of the clock tower just as it exploded. Eric and Kimberly made it onto the TF Eagle while Wes, Hunter, and Blake made it on the Strata Cycle.

Once they landed, Erich helped Kim off the TF Eagle while watching Kimberly hug her sons as tight as she could. "I've been looking all over the city for you," Mr. Collins stated as they looked over at him. With her arms wrapped around Hunter and Blake Kimberly smiled as Mr. Collins embraced Wes. Eric looked over as a cyclobot stood up and aimed his blast at Mr. Collins and Wes.

"LOOK OUT!" Kimberly shouted.

However, Kimberly gasped when Eric jumped in the way and was hit instead. "ERIC!" She shouted. She ran over to him and held his head on her lap while Wes and Mr. Collins ran over to him. Eric removed his morpher and deactivated the voice command.

"Take this, if anything can destroy those crystals, my Quantum Defender can," Eric informed.

Wes took the morpher and nodded to Eric. "We'll take care of him," Mr. Collins assured Wes as he took Eric's morpher. Kimberly nodded to Wes and the Red Time Force Ranger went into battle.

"Kim, go with him," Eric insisted.

Hunter placed a hand on his mother's shoulder. "Mom, Wes can't do this on his own," he agreed. Kimberly was about to object, but she nodded her head slowly.

"You're right," she agreed.

"We'll be fine," Blake assured her.

Kimberly watched as Hunter and Blake got Eric up and she went off to help Wes fight against the cyclobots.

Wes looked over when Kimberly ran over to him. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"You need help, even though I'm not a Ranger, I can still fight," she replied.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"All right. Be careful."

Kimberly grinned as Wes morphed. "Here, take my Chrono Blaster, you may need it more than me," Wes commented. Kimberly nodded and started fighting side by side with Wes. Kimberly gasped when a cyclobot aimed his blaster at her and felt someone push her to the ground and saw Hunter there.

"I thought…" she trailed off.

"We came back to help, we plan on doing so," Blake put in.

Hunter helped Kimberly up and they all started fighting together, not knowing that four friends were returning to their time to help them.


	21. Future Disaster Part III: Future Changed

Chapter 21: Future Disaster Part III: Future Changed

Kimberly was thrown onto her back and she cried out in pain when a cyclobot slashed her side. "MOM!" Hunter and Blake shouted. Kimberly looked up and aimed her blaster at the cyclobot when the shot hit it, the cyclobot fell over. Another cyclobot was about to finish her off when another shot hit it. She looked over and saw that it was Lucas.

"Lucas?" She asked.

Lucas ran over and helped her up. "Kimberly, are you okay?" He asked. She nodded and then they both fought the rest of the cyclobots together. Once the cyclobots were defeated, Wes de-morphed as did the rest.

"What are you guys doing here?" Wes asked.

"You don't think you'd get rid of us that easy did you?" Lucas asked.

"I thought we planned to stick together?" Katie asked.

"But…" Wes trailed off.

"Wes, you're not the only one who can change your destiny, we can too," Jen stated.

"And we choose to stay and fight," Trip informed.

Wes looked at Kimberly, who nodded with a small smile. "Okay…okay," Wes answered. Kimberly then stood close to the Rangers as they went through the plan on how to defeat Ransik.

Kimberly stood beside Wes. She looked at Hunter and Blake, who were beside Katie and Lucas. "Ready?" Wes asked.

"Ready," the Rangers replied.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!"

Kimberly stood beside Wes as she held up the new improved blaster. "Ready, Kim?" Wes asked.

"Ready when you are," she replied.

"FIRE!" Wes shouted.

Kimberly blasted her Chrono Blaster at the Q-Rex to deactivate the crystal inside. "Almost got it," Wes murmured. Not long after Wes said those words, the crystal was deactivated.

"YES!" Kimberly shouted.

Kimberly laughed as she threw her arms around Wes's neck in a hug. She then looked up as the remaining Rangers defeated Doomtron. Hunter and Blake ran up to them and Kimberly smiled at her sons. "YOU DID IT!" Kimberly shouted at the zord. However, the celebration for Kimberly turned to pain. She suddenly felt anger hit her and it was draining her energy again.

"Mom!" Hunter gasped.

Wes quickly caught her as she almost hit the ground and looked up to see Ransik coming over to them. Just then, the rest of the Rangers came running. "Ransik," Jen hissed.

"You've run out of mutants to fight your battles," Wes commented.

"Why would I need mutants if I can destroy you myself?" Ransik asked.

Wes then looked at Hunter and Blake. "Watch her," he instructed. The boys nodded and looked down at their mother. Kimberly winced in pain and realized that what Alex said was true. That if they can't defeat Ransik in time, she would die. Blake then held onto her hand and looked at Hunter.

"Stay with us, mom," Blake murmured.

Hunter then stood up from the ground, glaring at the mutant. "Hunter, don't," Blake insisted.

"He's killing our mother, Blake, I won't let her die," Hunter informed.

Blake watched as his brother ran towards the battle. "HUNTER!" Blake shouted.

Wes looked up as Hunter came running towards them. "HUNTER! DON'T!" Wes shouted. Hunter jumped on top of a car with his hands raised.

"POWER THUNDER!" He shouted.

Ransik turned around and blasted energy at the teenaged boy. "HUNTER!" Lucas shouted. Hunter was thrown against a wall and he landed not too far away from Jen. Hunter looked up to see Wes fighting Ransik on his own. Horror was written across all of their faces as Ransik pushed Wes to the ground with all his might, causing a huge explosion.

"WES!" They shouted.

Wes was holding his side in terrible pain and looked over at Blake and Kimberly. Ransik's mask had fallen off from the explosion, showing the mutated half of his face. Ransik looked at the Rangers as Jen slowly stood up to stand up to him. "My mission is to bring you back. AND I PROMISE YOU! I'M GOING TO DO IT!" Jen shouted.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Ransik snapped.

Jen then looked at her friends before glaring at Ransik. "Come and get me," she taunted. Then she started running away from Ransik.

"JEN!" Wes shouted.

Kimberly looked up to see Blake running to where Jen had ran to. Once Ransik was gone, Kimberly was able to stand, since all his anger was gone with him. She followed

When they came up behind Jen, they saw that Ransik had accidentally attacked Nadira. Kimberly looked at Hunter to see him holding his shoulder. Ransik stood up and handed the baby that Nadira was holding to Katie. "I'm ready to face the consequences for what I have done," Ransik informed. Jen walked over and placed the cuffs on Ransik's wrists.

The next day, Kimberly was standing out on the beach with the Rangers, Mr. Collins, the Silver Guardians, and her sons as they said goodbye to their friends. Once Lucas said goodbye to Wes, he stood in front of Kimberly. "I hope you find the happiness you deserve," he told her. Kimberly smiled as she hugged him.

"I'll be happy, it's you I want to find happiness," she answered.

"Goodbye, Kim."

Kimberly kissed his cheek and watched as he went onto the time ship. Trip then stood in front of her. "Hey, you take care of yourself in the year 3000 you hear?" She asked.

"Sure, Kim," Tripa answered.

Kimberly smiled sadly as she hugged him tight. "Goodbye, Trip," she murmured. Tears fell down her face as she watched him leave. Circuit peeked out of Trip's bag.

"Bye, Kim, Wes," Circuit told them sadly.

"You take care of Trip, Circuit," Wes instructed.

"Always have, always will," Circuit answered as they went on the ship.

Kimberly gasped when Katie hugged her, the girl's super strength nearly crushed her. "Katie…need…air!" Kimberly gasped.

"I'm sorry, I just apologized to Wes too," Katie apologized.

Kimberly smiled as she hugged her. "It's okay, take care of yourself," Kimberly insisted. Katie nodded before she got onto the ship. Kimberly then looked at Wes and Jen.

"I want you to have this, don't ever forget me," Jen told Wes as she gave him her badge.

"Never could," Wes answered.

Jen nodded to Kimberly as she went over to the ship. However, Kimberly watched as Jen turned back and ran into Wes's arms in tears. Jen stood back with tears streaming down her face. "I should've told you this a long time ago. I love you," Jen admitted.

"I love you too. I wish I could live another thousand years so we can be together again," Wes answered.

Jen hugged Wes one last time before leaving with her team. Kimberly nodded to her boys as they walked over towards Wes. Mr. Collins placed his hand on Wes's shoulder. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah," Wes replied.

"What now, son?" Mr. Collins asked.

"I don't know," Wes replied.

Kimberly lowered her head slightly as she ended up thinking about Tommy again. Her head shot up when she heard a truck beep and looked up to see Carter there. "I think these two belong to you," Carter commented. Hannah and Kylie then jumped out of the truck.

"MOM!" They shouted.

Kimberly smiled as she embraced her both her daughters at the same time. Wes had taken his father's offer on becoming the leader for the Silver Guardians. However, Eric was going to be his partner. Wes looked at the family reunion and held up the badge Jen gave him. "I think the future looks pretty bright," Wes commented.


	22. MovingAgain

Chapter 22: Moving…Again

At Kylie's kindergarten, the teacher came in with a smile. "Good morning class," she greeted.

"Good morning, Miss Fencil," the children chorused.

"All right, who knows what's coming up in a couple of days?" She asked.

A young girl raised her hand. "Father's day," she replied. Miss Fencil smiled at the girl.

"That's correct, Jessica, and today, we'll be making cards," Miss Fencil announced.

Kylie Hart sat in her chair feeling a little sad as all her friends started to make cards for their dads. Miss Fencil looked up at the girl to see the heartbroken look on her face. "What's wrong, Kylie?" She asked. Kylie looked at her teacher sadly.

"Miss Fencil, I don't have a daddy," Kylie replied.

"What do you mean you don't have a daddy?"

"It's just me, my sister, my brothers, and my mommy."

Kylie lowered her head as she looked at the table and Miss Fencil pitied the girl and smiled at her. "I have an idea, why don't you just make a card for your mom?" She asked. Kylie perked up with a smile on her face. "Yeah, I think your mom deserves it," Miss Fencil told her.

"Okay," Kylie answered.

Miss Fencil smiled as Kylie got right to work on her card for her mom.

After school, Kylie was walking out of the school when she saw all the dads picking their kids up. "KYLIE!" Kimberly called. Kylie pushed the thought away of never having a father and smiled to see her mother. The one person that would give anything up for her. "Come on, sweetie, we have to get going," Kimberly informed. Kylie jumped off the stairs in front of the school and ran towards her mother. Kimberly laughed as she picked her daughter up and got her into the car.

"Mommy, do we have to move?" Kylie asked.

Kimberly looked at the backseat before answering her daughter. "Yeah, Kylie, we have to go there. Mommy has another job there," Kimberly replied. By this time, the girls were used to being moved around like this.

"Does it have to do with Power Rangers?" Kylie asked.

"Yes, it does," Kimberly replied.

"Can we visit Wes and Eric before we go?" Kylie asked.

"Sure we can," Kimberly replied.

Kimberly pulled up to the SGA and they got out of the car.

Wes was just walking out of his office when Kimberly, Hannah, and Kylie came. "I see you guys are leaving," Wes commented.

"Yeah, duty calls for me again," Kimberly answered.

Wes scooped Kylie up into his arms and hugged the young girl tight. "I'm going to miss you, shrimp," he stated. Kylie hugged Wes back with a sad whimper. Wes pulled back and wiped her stray tear away. "Hey…don't you worry about a thing, we'll see each other again, I promise," Wes assured her. Kylie smiled sadly and walked over to her mother. Eric came out of his office to see Wes saying goodbye to the Hart family.

"So…leaving already?" He asked.

"Yeah, we want to get to Turtle Cove before it gets too late," Kimberly replied.

"What's in Turtle Cove?" Wes asked.

"Another job," Kimberly replied.

Eric just stood in attention while looking at Kimberly. "Well, have a safe trip," he told her. Kimberly just smiled as she walked over to Eric. Eric grinned as he hugged Kimberly and looked at Wes and gave him a slight glare before letting her go. Wes walked over and hugged Kimberly tight.

"You be careful out on those roads with all these crazy drivers," Wes instructed.

"Don't you worry about me, you guys have a city to take care of," Kimberly pointed out.

She kissed Wes's cheek before Hannah hugged Wes and Eric goodbye. "We better get going," Kimberly informed. Wes and Eric nodded as they watched them leave.

"See you later, Kim," Wes called out.

Kimberly turned and smiled at them. "Catch you both on the flip side," she answered. Kimberly then turned and walked out of the SGA.

Kylie was sitting in the car with her card in hand. "Here, mommy, I made this for you," she informed. Kimberly took the card and read the front.

"Happy Mother's Day," she read the front.

She opened it and a smile came across her face to see that Kylie drew the family inside. "You're the greatest mommy in the whole wide world," she read. Kimberly closed the card and kissed Kylie's cheek. "Thank you, baby, I'll treasure this forever," Kimberly told her. Kylie smiled and then she looked out the window to see another home rolling right by her as they once again moved to another city. "Don't worry you two, everything's going to be just fine in this city just like was with these two cities," Kimberly assured them. Hannah nodded her head slowly with a sad sigh.

"I miss Hunter and Blake, mommy," Kylie murmured.

"I know you do, sweet heart, but they're going to a nice karate school in Blue Bay Harbor," Kimberly reminded.

"So, is anyone going to meet us there?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, in fact, a friend I had met when I came to Turtle Cove the first time."

When they finally pulled up to Turtle Cove, Kimberly got out of the car and walked over to the woman by a bridge. "Hello, Kimberly," the woman greeted. Kimberly smiled as she nodded to her.

"Hello, Taylor," Kimberly greeted back.

**Author's Note: End of "Relatives Through Time". Thank you everyone for all your support for the series. "Heart of a Mentor" will be up on March 13, 2005.**


End file.
